Break My Heart and Love Me Then
by Cho Ji Hyeon
Summary: Book 2 : chapter 3 and epilog update. A WonKyu fict. YAOI, OOC, GEJE, NGGAK SUKA NGGAK USAH BACA.
1. Prolog

Sedih.

Itulah yang kurasa saat melihat couple itu. Sedih karena aku tak bisa menjadi salah satu dari mereka. Atau lebih tepatnya menggantikan salah satu dari mereka. Sedih karena mereka terlihat serasi. Si perfect dengan Snow White. Apalah arti diriku yang hanya magnae ini bila dibandingkan dengan Snow White itu?

Senang.

Ya. Saat dia melempar senyumnya itu aku merasa dunia seolah berhenti berputar. Hanya sebuah senyuman dan aku seperti meleleh. Lalu aku sadar senyumnya hanyalah senyum bersahabat dari seorang hyung ke dongsaengnya. Hanya itu. Tapi aku senang.

Lelah.

Karena selama ini aku hanyalah menjadi tempatnya menumpahkan semua perasaannya. Apakah hanya sebatas itu arti diriku baginya? Tempatnya bersandar. Aku lah yang menghapus air matanya saat dia bersedih, tapi dia akan melupakanku begitu saja saat Kibum hyung datang. Ekspresinya berubah menjadi senang.

Sakit.

Hatiku remuk melihatnya sedih seperti itu. Ya, dia baru putus dengan Kibum hyung yang notabene amat dicintainya. Aku berusaha menghiburnya meskipun hatiku sakit karena hanya nama Kibum hyung yang terucap dari bibirnya. Aku memukul dadaku kuat-kuat agar tak merasakan sakit karena dia masih berhubungan baik dengan Kibum hyung. Seolah berharap dapat kembali berhubungan.

Marah.

Itulah yang kurasakan saat mengetahuinya. Dia kini menjalin hubungan dengan Lee Sungmin. Hyung yang sudah kuanggap seperti hyungku sendiri. Apakah begini akhirnya? Setelah hubungannya berakhir dengan Kibum hyung, dia masih tetap tak melihatku? Apakah di matanya aku ini hanyalah dongsaengnya?

Kecewa.

Sangat kecewa karena hyung kesayanganku pacaran dengan orang yang notabene kusukai. Ah, ralat. Amat kucintai. Sungmin hyung tahu hal ini. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa tak jujur kalau kau juga menyukainya sejak lama. Tidak tahukah kau kalau aku sudah menyukai dan mencintainya sejak masuk ke Super Junior? Kau tahu. Tapi kau tak mau tahu begitu dia memintamu menjadi kekasihnya.

Aku tidak peduli lagi walaupun kau meminta maaf dengan air mata berlinang. Bagiku, ketidak jujuranmu sudah menjadi bukti pengkhianatanmu. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa percaya padamu lagi.

Annyeong, na neun Han Soon Hee imnida. Author baru di dunia screenplays-an. Sebenarnya ini bukan ff screenplay pertama Soon Hee, tapi kayaknya sementara ini, ff ini dulu aja yang Soon Hee publish. Mian ya kalo geje. Namanya juga author baru. Hehehe.

Kritik, saran, dan flame akan diterima. TIDAK MENERIMA BASHING. Review ya... ^^


	2. Chapter 1

Title : Break My Heart and Love Me Then

Genre : romance

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Super Junior & TVXQ milik SMEnt. Membernya punya Tuhan

Warning : geje, OOC, SLASH, jelek

A/N : sebelumnya karakter Changmin di sini adalah Jihyun, karakter bikinan saya sendiri, yaitu saudari kembar Kyuhyun—imajinasi gila. Tapi karena author ngerasa kurang sreg sendiri akhirnya diganti Changmin. Jadi, jeongmal mianhamnida kalau ada nama 'Jihyun' di antara plotnya. Enjoy!

XXX

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau sudah makan?" Leeteuk masuk ke kamar KyuMin dan menanyai Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk di atas tempat tidurnya sambil memainkan PSP di tangannya.

"Belum, _hyung_". Jawabnya singkat.

"Makanlah. Nanti kau sakit".

"Ani, _hyung_. Aku tidak lapar".

Leeteuk menghembuskan napasnya keras. Beginilah magnaenya sejak beberapa hari ini. Tidak nafsu makan atau melakukan apapun. Hanya berdiam diri di kamar. Entah itu bermain game atau hanya melamun. Lebih tepatnya sejak SiMin resmi pacaran dan mereka tahu kalau ternyata Kyuhyun menyukai Siwon sejak lama. Sejak dia bergabung di Super Junior.

"Jangan begini, Kyu. Tidak baik kalau menyiksa dirimu begini. Makan ya?" bujuk Leeteuk.

"Tidak, _hyung_. Aku sedang tidak ingin makan".

Leeteuk menyerah. Percuma saja menghadapi Kyuhyun yang keras kepala. "Tapi setelah ini makan ya?" pesannya yang tidak direspon Kyuhyun.

Begitu pintu ditutup, Kyuhyun melepaskan PSP yang memang sejak tadi hanya ditatapnya dan pura-pura dimainkannya saat Leeteuk datang. Direbahkannya tubuhnya ke kasur. Tanpa sadar air matanya kembali mengalir. Dihapusnya dengan kasar air matanya itu lalu meraih iPhone yang tergeletak di meja samping tempat tidurnya dan mencari nomor seseorang di kontaknya.

"Yeoboseyo, Changmin-ah?"

XXX

"Mana Kyuhyunnie, _hyung_?" tanya Wookie. Melihat Leeteuk yang tidak menjawab dan memasang wajah sedih sudah menjawab pertanyaan sang _eternal_ _magnae_. Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sementara Siwon memegang tangannya yang lemas di bawah meja untuk menenangkannya.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Donghae.

"Ini sudah lewat dua minggu". Sambung Hyukkie.

"Bahkan Seasoning juga tidak bisa membujuknya". Heechul menambahkan.

Dapur yang juga merangkap menjadi ruang makan kembali hening. Situasi ini lebih sulit daripada saat menghadapi Kyuhyun yang sedang marah. Setidaknya kalau Kyuhyun sedang marah, dia masih mau makan dan tidak mengurung diri seperti sekarang.

XXX

Keesokan harinya mereka dikejutkan dengan munculnya Kyuhyun di meja makan. Wajahnya tak berekspresi tentu saja. Dan dia sama sekali tak melakukan kontak mata dengan Siwon maupun Sungmin. Dia masih merasa kecewa dan marah pada dua orang itu.

"_Hyung_, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu". Ucapnya tiba-tiba.

"Ne, ada apa, Kyu?"

"Aku akan pergi dengan Changmin hari ini".

Mereka terdiam memikirkan hal itu. Changmin yang notabene adalah sahabat Kyuhyun memang berniat pergi ke luar negeri dalam rangka konser TVXQ juga untuk liburan. Kebetulan Kyuhyun juga mendapat libur. Mereka berpikir ada baiknya juga Kyuhyun pergi liburan.

"Baiklah. Jam berapa kau akan berangkat?" Tanya Leeteuk.

"Sekitar sejam lagi. Kami naik pesawat jam setengah sepuluh".

"Kalian mau kuantar?"

"Tidak usah, _hyung_. Changmin yang menjemput kemari".

"Arraseo. Berhati-hatilah selama di sana. Jangan lupa makan. Arra?"

"Ne, arraseo".

Mereka tidak tahu kalau kepergian Kyuhyun kali ini dia tidak akan kembali. _Berniat_ tidak akan kembali.

Sejam kemudian, sosok jangkung yang merupakan _magnae _TVXQ datang. Member Super Junior berpesan banyak hal pada Kyuhyun. Kebanyakan agar dia menjaga diri selama di luar negeri. Kyuhyun memeluk _hyung_nya satu persatu dengan cukup lama, kecuali Siwon dan Sungmin. Pelukannya pada mereka kaku dan singkat saja. Itu pun dilakukannya tanpa memandang wajah mereka. Setelah itu dia menyeret kopernya mendahului Changmin yang tersenyum dan membungkuk pada member SuJu lalu berpamitan.

"Selamat tinggal, _hyungdeul_. Aku akan merindukan kalian. Aku akan kembali lagi untuk mengurus keluarnya aku dari Super Junior. Aku ingin menjauh dulu untuk memantapkan pilihanku. Mungkin aku terdengar seperti orang bodoh dan putus asa. Tapi aku tidak tahan, _hyung_. Aku sudah tidak kuat untuk tetap bertahan di tempat yang sama dengan Siwon hyung. Jeongmal mianhae, _hyung_ karena aku meninggalkan kalian". Batin Kyuhyun saat pesawat yang membawa dirinya lepas landas. Meninggalkan Korea. Meninggalkan Super Junior. Meninggalkan semuanya. Dan mengunci rapat-rapat semuanya di hatinya. Termasuk kisah cinta menyedihkannya.

TBC

Nyahaha..kenapa lanjutannya gini ya? Sudahlah lupakan. Mari membalas review

Diitactorlove : annyeong ^^ wah, dii-san tega ih sama Kyu. Makasih udah bilang keren, dii-san #nggak tau lanjutannya keren atau nggak. Hehehe. Oke author usahakan, chingu ^^

Lady hee hee : chingu mau Kyu? Nih #ngasih Kyu ke chingu. Multichapter kok ^^. Makasih udah review, chingu ^^

Maknaelovers : iya, ini WonKyu. Suka WonKyu juga ya? Author usahakan ^^. Makasih udah review ^^

Everlasting Team : Annyeong ^^. Terima kasih masukannya. Author akan coba lebih baik lagi di chap2 kemudian. Mungkin author bisa berguru soal tulis menulis di Everlasting Team ya? Hehehe. Makasih udah review ^^

Mrs. Zhou : kyaaa! Mrs. Zhou! Author paporit gue! #abaikan. Annyeong, salam kenal ^^. Iya ini WonKyu. Makasih udah bilang bagus ^^. Iya, kasian Kyu. Hiks. Hiks #sekali lagi abaikan. Iya, author emang rada kongslet waktu ngetik sama mublishnya. Lupa belum dikasih disclaimer, tbc-nya juga. Makasih udah review ^^

Reyer : suka sama fic geje ini? Ini keajaiban X3. Makasih udah review dan suka sama fic ini, Reyer-san ^^

Metha'kyuyunjae04'Putri : wah, sama dong kayak author =D. Iya, author lupa nulis tbc-nya. Itu ceritanya author kasih garis-garis item itu, lho. Eh kaga taunya kaga muncul waktu udah dipublish =.=a. Berhubung author males men-delete dan mengganti yang udah bener, jadi ya tetep banyak salahnya gitu. hehehe. Author usahakan, chingu. Makasih udah review, Metha-san ^^

LittleLiappe : mian ya kalau kependekan. Kan masih prolog ^^. Ne, gomawo atas sambutannya ^^. Author usahakan. Makasih udah review ^^


	3. Chapter 2

Title : Break My Heart and Love Me Then

Genre : romance

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Super Junior & TVXQ milik SMEnt. Membernya punya Tuhan

Pairing(s) : semua pairing yang ada di Super Junior

Warning : geje, OOC, SLASH, jelek

A/N : sebelumnya karakter Changmin di sini adalah Jihyun, karakter bikinan saya sendiri, yaitu saudari kembar Kyuhyun—imajinasi gila. Tapi karena author ngerasa kurang sreg sendiri akhirnya diganti Changmin. Jadi, jeongmal mianhamnida kalau ada nama 'Jihyun' di antara plotnya, atau ada kalimat yang mendeskripsikan Jihyun yang belum dihapus. Enjoy!

XXX

Dorm Super Junior, tiga minggu kemudian.

Leeteuk mondar-mandir di depan televisi. Membuat Donghae, Eunhyuk, Shindong, dan Heechul yang sedang menonton tv terganggu kegiatannya.

"Oi, Jungsoo! Kalau tidak mau ikutan nonton menyingkirlah dari situ. Kami tidak bisa melihat acaranya!" seru Heechul.

Bukannya menyingkir, Leeteuk malah berdiri tepat di depan televisi yang akan menampilkan acara _Star King_ beberapa menit lagi. Menciptakan 'gerhana'.

"Sudah tiga minggu." Katanya.

"Apanya yang sudah tiga minggu?" tanya Heechul mulai tidak sabar.

"Tiga minggu Kyu pergi dan belum kembali. Apa terjadi sesuatu ya?"

"Jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh, _hyung_. Mungkin saja Kyu keasyikan liburan dan lupa pulang." Shindong mencoba berpikiran positif.

"Tapi ini aneh. Aku tidak bisa tenang. Saat kutanya _manager hyung_, dia bilang Kyuhyunnie off sampai keputusan keluar. Keputusan apa coba? Tiap kutanya _manager hyung_ tidak menjawab."

Beberapa saat kemudian acara _Star King_ dimulai. Betapa terkejutnya mereka ketika mengetahui kalau salah satu bintang tamunya adalah TVXQ. Boyband teman dekat Kyuhyun, Changmin. Leeteuk menoleh dengan cepat dan memang sosok jangkung Changmin itu ada di antara member TVXQ yang lain.

"Lho, mereka sudah kembali ya?"

"_Star King_ bukan acara siaran langsung. Berarti mereka sudah kembali sejak beberapa hari lalu, tapi kenapa Kyuhyunnie belum kembali?" Eunhyuk bertanya. Mereka berpandangan satu sama lain dengan horror.

XXX

Satu per satu member yang punya _schedule_ hari itu pulang. Mereka mendapati pemandangan yang sama, yaitu EunHae dan Heechul yang sedang gusar di ruang tengah.

"Ada apa, _hyung_? Kenapa kalian terlihat bingung begitu?" Tanya Sungmin yang baru pulang.

"Mana Teuki _hyung_ dan Shindong _hyung_?" kali ini sang _eternal magnae_ yang bertanya.

"Jungsoo dan Shindong pergi ke dorm TVXQ." Jawab Heechul.

"Lho, bukannya mereka masih di luar negeri?"

"Itulah masalahnya, Minnie-_ah_. Mereka sudah kembali dan Kyuhyunnie belum pulang."

"Mungkin dia ke rumah orang tuanya?" Yesung mencoba memberi pendapat.

"Tidak. Aku sudah menelepon ke rumah Kyuhyun, tapi kata _eomma_nya, Kyuhyun tidak pulang ke rumah. Beliau malah mengira kalau Kyuhyun sudah tiba di dorm. Aku terpaksa mengatakan mungkin saja Kyuhyunnie menunda kepulangannya dan berbohong kalau Kyuhyunnie baik-baik saja." Kata Donghae.

Mereka terdiam. Lima belas menit kemudian Shindong dan Leeteuk kembali. Wajah mereka terlihat muram.

"Bagaimana, _hyung_?"

"Kami terpaksa menunggu selama satu setengah jam karena ada masalah teknis di tempat pemotretan Changmin karena itu kami lama. Awalnya Changmin tidak mau mengatakan apa-apa. Tapi setelah beberapa lama dia hanya mengatakan sebaiknya jangan menghubungi Kyuhyunnie dulu dan membiarkannya menenangkan diri." Jelas Shindong.

"Kabar baiknya, Kyuhyunnie baik-baik saja selama di sana. Kabar buruknya, Kyuhyun sudah mempertimbangkan akan keluar dari Super Junior. Changmin bilang Kyuhyun sudah memikirkannya dan dia rasa dalam waktu dekat ini Kyuhyunnie akan menyerahkan surat pengunduran dirinya."

Langit seolah runtuh. Sungmin sudah tidak tahan. Tubuhnya merosot dan terduduk di lantai. Air matanya mulai meleleh.

"Jadi itukah maksudnya pergi liburan? Menjauh agar tak ada satupun dari kita yang bisa merubah keputusannya?" Yesung tersenyum getir.

Tiba-tiba pintu dorm terbuka. Menampakkan sosok Zhou Mi dan Henry. Mereka berdua memandang bingung pemandangan _hyungdeul_ dan _dongsaengdeul_ yang bersedih. Leeteuk menceritakan kejadian sebelum mereka berdua datang.

Setelah mendengarnya, Henry ikut menangis dan berpelukan dengan Ryeowook sementara Zhou Mi terdiam. Namja tinggi itu teringat pembicaraannya dengan Kyuhyun lewat telepon beberapa hari lalu.

**Flashback**

"Kui Xian, jangan bertindak gegabah. Bukankah kau sudah berjuang di Super Junior cukup lama? Apa kau rela melepasnya begitu saja setelah semua yang kau lakukan?" Zhou Mi mencoba menghentikan keinginan Kyuhyun saat namja yang sudah dianggapnya seperti _dongsaeng_nya sendiri itu menceritakan maksud kepergiannya.

"_Aku sudah memikirkannya, Mimi-_ge_. Aku sedih kalau harus meninggalkan _hyungdeul_, tapi tidak kuat, Mi-_ge_. Aku lelah hanya menjadi tempatnya bersandar dan berkeluh kesah. Aku juga tidak tahan kalau harus melihat mereka berdua."_

"Kui Xian, Shi Yuan mencintai Cheng Min-_ge_, dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Kenapa kau sekarang tidak kuat. Bukankah saat Shi Yuan bersama Qi Fan kau mampu bertahan?"

"_Karena aku merasa dikhianati Sungmin _hyung_, _gege_. Rasanya sakit dikhianati oleh orang yang sudah kuanggap _hyung_ kandungku. Mungkin...mungkin aku akan menyerah soal Siwon hyung kalau Sungmin _hyung_ mau jujur padaku sejak awal. Lagipula bila dibandingkan denganku yang jahat ini, Sungmin _hyung_ jauh lebih baik."_

"Kui Xian! Siapa yang berani mengatakan kalau kau orang yang jahat! Kau tidak jahat, Kui Xian. Jangan menilai dirimu serendah itu."

Zhou Mi hanya mendengar isak tangis yang berusaha ditahan di seberang sana.

"Jangan keluar dari Super Junior, Kui Xian. _Jebal_. Demi aku?"

"_Aku... aku tidak tahu, Mi-_ge_. Aku tidak kuat lagi. Kurasa...lebih baik aku keluar daripada bertahan dan akhirnya memutuskan bunuh diri."_

Setelah itu komunikasi di antara mereka putus. Kyuhyun memutuskan panggilannya dengan Zhou Mi. Berkali-kali Zhou Mi mencoba menghubungi nomor Kyuhyun, tapi suara operator lah yang selalu didengarnya. SMSnya juga selalu _pending_.

**End of flashback**

Zhou Mi memutar ulang alasannya datang ke Korea itu di kepalanya. Setelah Kyuhyun tidak juga menerima telepon atau smsnya, Zhou Mi segera mengajak Henry yang memang mengetahui pembicaraannya dengan Kyuhyun waktu itu ke Korea, dan menceritakan pembicaraannya waktu itu pada wajah-wajah keruh di hadapannya. Dan semakin keruh saat dia selesai bercerita.

"Kita harus menemukan Kyuhyunnie dan membatalkan niatnya. Bagaimanapun caranya."

"Ya. Tapi bagaimana, Jungsoo? Kita bahkan tidak tahu dimana Kyuhyunnie sekarang dan kapan akan kemari."

"Orang tuanya jelas tidak mungkin. Mereka bahkan tidak tahu kalau putra mereka tertinggal sementara teman yang pergi bersamanya sudah kembali."

"Satu-satunya harapan kita hanya Changmin."

"Kurasa Changmin tidak akan memberitahu dengan begitu mudahnya. Dia itu kan protektif sekali pada Kyuhyunnie. Akan sulit kalau meyakinkannya."

"Apakah member TVXQ tidak ada yang tahu? Bukannya mereka pergi bersama?"

"Benar juga. Mungkin kita bisa bertanya pada Yunho. Tidak ada salahnya mencoba."

"Baik. Sebaiknya sekarang kita istirahat. Besok saja kita menemui mereka."

XXX

Kyuhyun POV

_Hyungdeul_ sedang apa ya? Sudah hampir sebulan sejak aku pergi. Apa mereka mencariku? Apa mereka mulai sadar aku tidak juga kembali padahal Changmin sudah pulang ke Korea? Mungkin iya.

Aku mengembuskan napasku lelah. Berkali-kali aku meyakinkan diriku kalau inilah cara terbaik yang kupilih. Walaupun berat harus tetap kulakukan. Dengan keluar dari Super Junior aku bisa sepenuhnya menghapus bayang-bayang Siwon _hyung_. Aku akan melupakan semua perasaanku padanya meskipun aku tahu akan susah dilakukan. Karena cintaku padanya sudah terbendung sejak lama. Kalau begini akhirnya lebih baik aku tidak usah diberi kehidupan kedua.

Kurapatkan selimut yang kukenakan. Kubiarkan air mataku mengalir. Semakin lama semakin deras. Aku ingin melampiaskan semuanya sekarang. Saat ini saja. Aku berharap dengan mengalirnya air mataku ini, semua perasaan campur aduk yang kurasakan dapat sedikit terobati.

Tapi aku salah. Hatiku semakin sakit. "Aku benci kau, _hyung_. Aku membencimu. SIWON _HYUNG_, SARANGHAEEEEEEEE!" Teriakku melampiaskan semua amarah, sakit hati, dan kecewa yang kurasakan. Aku tidak peduli teriakanku akan didengar orang-orang di apartemen sebelah.

"AGGHH!" Kulayangkan tinjuku pada kasur yang kutiduri ini dan kembali berteriak. "BRENGSEK KAU CHOI SIWON!"

Setelah lelah berteriak, kupejamkan mataku yang masih setia mengeluarkan air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti. Aku tidak sanggup menahan isak tangisku. Aku bisa berpura-pura dan menahan tangis di hadapan Changmin dan _hyungdeul_. Tapi sekarang aku sendiri. Aku tidak bisa lagi bertahan dan berpura-pura.

Ingin kuakhiri hidupku agar tak merasakan sakit ini lagi, tapi aku teringat Changmin dan _nuna_. Sebagai saudara dan sahabat, aku merasa diriku tidak cukup baik dan lemah karena mereka lah yang biasa melindungi dan menjagaku walaupun aku tak memintanya.

Changmin lah orang pertama yang menangis bersamaku saat dia tahu aku patah hati oleh orang yang sama. Dialah orang pertama yang memelukku dan mengatakan agar aku jangan bersedih. Dia memintaku untuk berhenti menangis sambil terus memelukku dengan bercucuran air matanya. Karena air mata yang kukeluarkan juga air matanya.

Aku bertahan hidup karena Changmin. Saat orang yang kuanggap saudara mendapatkan hati orang yang kucintai, dan akan kucintai seumur hidupku, hanya Changmin yang tersisa. Seseorang yang mengetahui sakitnya hatiku. Aku tidak tahu dan tidak mengerti cara kerja takdir yang menghubungkan persahabatan kami. Yang aku tahu, saat salah satu dari kami membutuhkan kehadiran sahabatnya, sahabatnya akan selalu ada. Baik suka maupun duka. Lelah menangis aku akhirnya tertidur. Lewat satu hari lagi.

Kyuhyun POV end

XXX

Leeteuk duduk di hadapan Changmin dengan pandangan memohon. Ya, mereka menemui Changmin setelah gagal menanyai Yunho. Namja _leader _TVXQ itu mengaku tidak tahu dimana Kyuhyun tinggal meskipun mereka berangkat bersama. Kyuhyun tidak pernah membiarkan orang lain tahu kemana dia pergi dan apa yang dilakukannya, kecuali Changmin. Di sebelah Leeteuk duduk Siwon dan Sungmin. Mereka merasa kalau mereka penyebab kekacauan ini, itulah sebabnya mereka memaksa ikut mencari Kyuhyun.

Di hadapan mereka bertiga duduk Changmin yang menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. Ekspresi sulit ditebak masih terpatri di wajahnya. "Dia tidak mau diganggu. Tolong mengertilah". Kata Changmin untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kumohon, kami ingin bertemu dengannya sekali saja".

"Memangnya apa yang akan kalian lakukan kalau bertemu dengannya? Terutama kalau kalian datang berdua". Ucap Changmin dan menatap Siwon juga Sungmin saat mengatakan 'kalian datang berdua'.

"Kami akan meyakinkannya. Kami tidak mau kehilangan _magnae_ kami".

"Dengan mereka berdua masih berpacaran?" Masih menatap Siwon dan Sungmin.

"Ada hal yang harus kau mengerti, _hyung_. Aku juga tidak mau dia melepas impiannya begitu saja. Dengan keluar dari Super Junior berarti dia keluar dari hidupnya. Super Junior adalah hidupnya, tapi dia tidak sanggup bertahan dengan, maaf, hubungan kalian berdua. Sekalipun kalian putus, mungkin saja dia tidak akan keluar. Tapi aku ragu dia tidak akan merasa bersalah meskipun sekesal-kesalnya dia pada kalian".

"Ayolah, Changmin-ah. Tidak bisakah kau setidaknya memintanya untuk kembali ke Korea? Urusan apakah kami berhasil meyakinkannya atau tidak itu urusan belakangan. Saat ini kami hanya ingin dia kembali".

Changmin diam memikirkan kata-kata Leeteuk. Dia sama polosnya dengan Kyuhyun, tapi dia juga tidak bodoh. Dengan meminta Kyuhyun kembali ke Korea sama dengan memudahkan member Super Junior mencegah keinginan Kyuhyun. Padahal dia sendiri tahu alasan Kyuhyun ke luar negeri adalah agar tidak ada satupun orang yang bisa mengubah keputusannya.

Changmin menggigit bibirnya. Sebenarnya dia juga ragu dengan keputusan Kyuhyun. Seperti yang dikatakannya tadi. Super Junior adalah hidup Kyuhyun. Changmin tidak yakin Kyuhyun akan merasa lebih baik setelah mengundurkan diri.

Pikiran terakhir segera ditepisnya mengingat keluar dari Super Junior adalah cara terbaik untuk menghapus bayang-bayang Siwon. Kyuhyun bisa menata ulang hidupnya setelah itu. Ah, ini benar-benar pilihan sulit.

"Akan kupikirkan". Katanya akhirnya.

Leeteuk menghela napas secara diam-diam. Changmin benar-benar sulit untuk dibujuk. Namun dia juga memahami bagaimana jika dia berada di posisi Changmin. Pasti sulit memutuskan akan menyuruh Kyuhyun kembali atau tidak. Jika dia menjadi Changmin, dia ragu akan melakukan hal yang berbeda.

"Bisakah kami menghubunginya? Sudah lama sejak terakhir dia memberi kabar".

Changmin menatap mereka kesal.

"Ayolah. Hanya menelepon". Siwon ikut meyakinkan.

Dengan menggerutu kesal Changmin meraih iPhone di saku celana pendeknya dan menghubungi salah satu nomor di kontaknya. Ditekannya tanda untuk _loud speaker_ sehingga ketiga orang di depannya dapat ikut mendengarkan juga. Terdengar nada sambung beberapa kali sampai akhirnya teleponnya diangkat.

"Yeoboseyo_?" _suara Kyuhyun yang familiar segera terdengar di ruangan itu.

"_Yeoboseyo_, Kyunnie."

"_Changmin? Ada apa menelepon?"_

"Hanya ingin tahu keadaanmu. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"_Aku tidak sedang melakukan apa-apa. Aku baru mau ketiduran lagi sebelum kau menelepon."_

"Hei, kau tahu, tidak baik mengurung diri terus-terusan. Itu tidak sehat. Kalau kau tidak keluar juga, aku tidak mau melihatmu saat kembali nanti. Kau pasti akan tampak seperti zombie."

Terdengar suara Kyuhyun yang tertawa hambar. _"Kalau kau baru melihatku seperti zombie begitu aku kembali, itu artinya kau harus menggunakan kaca mata, Minnie. Segera periksakan matamu ke dokter."_

"Omong-omong, sekarang Leeteuk _hyung _ ada di depanku. Dia ingin bicara denganmu."

"_..."_

"Bicaralah padanya."

"_SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN BIARKAN MEREKA MENGHUBUNGIKU, KAU MENGERTI TIDAK SIH!" _Seruan marah dari seberang membuat Changmin agak menjauhkan iPhonenya. Tanpa merasa kesal atau apapun dia kembali bicara dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Aku mengerti. Tapi Leeteuk _hyung_ merindukanmu, kau tahu? Masa kau tidak mau kalau hanya menerima teleponnya? Kalau kau begitu, orang lain juga akan terluka."

"_Tapi..."_

"Tapi apa? Apa kau lupa kalau aku juga sakit saat kau terluka? Aku temanmu. Bahkan kalau kau membenamkan dirimu di kutub sana aku tetap tahu apa yang kau rasakan. Karena itu kubilang orang lain juga akan terluka. Sekarang bicaralah dengan Leeteuk _hyung._" Kata Changmin dengan tegas dan menyerahkan iPhone yang sedari tadi dipegangnya pada Leeteuk.

"Maaf kalau dia agak temperamen. Beberapa hari ini dia jadi agak kasar."

"_Gwaenchana._"

"_Yeoboseyo_, Kyuhyun-_ah_?"

"_..."_

"Kyu?"

"_..."_

"Kyuhyun-_ah_? _Gwaenchana_?"

"_..."_

"CHO KYUHYUN! KUBILANG BICARALAH! APA AKU HARUS MENERIAKKANNYA DI DEPAN WAJAHMU KALAU KAU JUGA MENYAKITI ORANG LAIN DENGAN AKSI BUNGKAMMU? SELAMA INI KAU ANGGAP APA _HYUNG_MU INI? HARUSKAH AKU MENYERET SIWON DAN SUNGMIN KE HADAPANMU DAN MEMUKULI MEREKA AGAR KAU MAU BICARA?" Teriak Changmin yang membuat Leeteuk nyaris menjatuhkan iPhone di tangannya, Siwon mengelus dada dan Sungmin menutup telinga karena kaget. Changmin tersenyum minta maaf karena mengejutkan ketiga orang di hadapannya dengan teriakannya itu.

"Ne, ne_, aku bicara. Tidak usah berteriak sepanjang itu. Aku hanya meneriakkan satu kalimat padamu dan kau membalas lebih dari satu kalimat. Itulah sebabnya aku menyuruhnya untuk jangan merecokiku. Dorm TVXQ bisa hancur karena teriakanmu barusan." _Changmin hanya mendengus.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_..." Leeteuk kembali mencoba memanggil Kyuhyun.

"Ne_, _hyung_?"_

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Kyuhyun-_ah_?"

"_Aku baik."_

"Kapan kau akan kembali?"

Tidak terdengar jawaban beberapa saat. _"Aku tidak tahu, _hyung._"_

"Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat telepon atau membalas sms kami?"

"_Aku...ponselku hilang, _hyung._"_

"Bagaimana bisa hilang, Kyu?"

"_Agh! Aku membanting dan melemparkannya ke dalam kloset setelah bicara dengan Zhou Mi-_ge_ beberapa hari lalu, puas?"_

"Kyu, kau tidak mau kembali? Apa kau tidak merindukan kami? Apa kau mau meninggalkan kami begitu saja? Tanpa bertemu lagi denganmu atau mengucapkan selamat tinggal? Kalau kau ingin keluar, baiklah. Silahkan keluar. Tapi apakah kau sudah tidak menganggap kami _hyung_mu lagi, Kyu? Karena begitu kau keluar bukankah itu artinya kau sudah tidak menganggap kami _hyung_mu lagi."

"_Kau jahat, _hyung_! Kenapa saat Hankyung _hyung_ keluar kau tidak berpikiran begitu? Kenapa saat aku ingin keluar kau malah mengatakan hal itu? Kau jahat, _hyung._"_

"Kyu..."

Belum sempat Leeteuk melanjutkan kata-katanya, terdengar suara brak keras yang artinya telepon di seberang dibanting dengan keras.

"Kenapa kau malah memanas-manasinya, _hyung_?" Tanya Changmin sambil mengangkat sebelas alisnya.

"Kalau Kyuhyunnie benar-benar menganggap kami _hyung_nya, dia akan memikirkan kata-kataku tadi. Yah, untuk sementara ini hal itu mungkin bisa sedikit menghambat keinginan Kyuhyunnie untuk mengundurkan diri. _Kamsahamnida_, Changmin-ah. Kami pamit dulu."

Changmin mengantarkan mereka sampai depan pintu dan kembali menutup pintu dorm saat ketiga orang itu sudah masuk ke dalam _lift_. Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya memikirkan kejadian barusan. Ada-ada saja yang dilakukan _leader_ tertua di SMEnt itu untuk mencegah anggotanya keluar.

Tbc

A/N : author lagi nyari lagu yang pas buat chap ini tapi author nggak nemu-nemu. Waktu mau mublish, tetangga belakang author yang lagi ada hajatan muterin lagu fenomenal yang pas buat chap ini. Author lupa judulnya apa. Yang liriknya gini, lho...

_Dirinya, diriku, tergila-gila padamu_

_Cintanya, cintaku, ..._

Bwahahahahha..kenapa lagu dangdut ya? Sudahlah. Yang penting pas ama momennya—kalau ada yang nanya kenapa author nggak pake lagu Coagulation, jawabannya adalah, author lupa ada lagu itu sampe author udah selese ngetik dan ngedit chap ini! #readers ada yang tau judul lagu fenomenalnya apa? =D

Mari membalas review...

RizmaHuka-huka : Siwonnya ngga peka, chingu. Author belum mikirin enaknya Kyu dipair sama siapa setelah patah hati. Kan semenya Kyu banyak. Gomawo udah review ^^

LittleLiappe : mian ya kalo kependekan. Hehehe. Habisnya sebelumnya chap 1 gabung sama prolog #cengengesan

Maknaelovers : gomawo udah bilang fic geje ini bagus ^^. Ini author panjangin jadi 2500an kata, chingu. Kurang panjang? Author gabungin chap-chap selanjutnya jadi satu deh. Hehehe #cengengesan lagi

Everlasting Team : silahkan ^^. masalah kalimat yang agak rumpang, author ngasih italic di kata 'berniat' yang maksudnya untuk memperjelas statement sebelumnya. Gomawo atas kritiknya ^^

Forniakyu : makasih udah review, chingu ^^. Maksud author, yang kembar itu Kyuhyun-Jihyun seperti yang author bilang di note di bawah warning #nunjuk A/N. Kelemaham terbesar author dalam tulis menulis itu—tsiah—kalau nama sudah diganti, pendeskripsian karakternya yang belum diganti, begitu juga sebaliknya. Jadi mian ya kalau bingung ^^

Kyuhyunniewife : makasih udah review, chingu ^^. Mungkin ya, mungkin tidak. Hehehe. Tunggu aja di chap selanjutnya. Author usahakan deh ^^. Chap 2 udah cukup panjang? Kalau kurang, ntar chap-chap selanjutnya author gabung jadi satu. Hehehe

Miss Cho : makasih udah review, Miss Cho ^^. Ini udah author bikin agak panjang jadi 2500an kata. Semoga memenuhi permintaan chingu ^^

Lady hee hee : cheonma, chingu ^^ toh yang saya kasih kucing tetangga saya yang namanya Kyu. Hehehe #digamparladyheehee. Ini sudah author panjangin. Semoga memenuhi permintaan ^^

Via2myrene : annyeong, Via-san ^^. Standarnya orang itu kan beda-beda, Via-san. Jadi author mencantumkan warning 'jelek'. Dan gomawo sudah bilang fic ini bagus ^^. Itu salah satu masalah, Via-san. Kebiasaan buruknya author itu kalau nama udah diganti otomatis, ada aja bagian pendeskripsian karakter yang diganti yang belum dihapus. Ne, makasih udah review, chingu ^^

Diitactorlove : mian ya kalau kependekan ^^. Chingu seneng banget Kyu menderita? O.o

Metha'kyuyunjae04'putri gak login : mian yah kalo kependekan ^^. Ini udah author panjangin, Metha-san ^^ #author : Kyu, apakah kamu sama Metha-san? Kyu : *geleng2* maunya sama Siwonnie hyung, thor. Kyu-nya yang nggak mau, Metha-san. Hhe.. Siwon author bikin ngga peka di sini dan ngga sadar kalau ngga dikasih tau. Author boleh tanya sesuatu ngga? Kyuhyun is Mine-nya kapan lanjut?

Zhao Lau Xian : makasih udah review, chingu ^^. Itu keinginan Kyu, chingu #digampar. Iya, di sini Kyu author bikin cengeng dan so uke, Siwon ngga peka, dan Sungmin jahat. Bukankah cinta itu bisa membuat seseorang menjadi egois? Apalagi kalau obsesi ^^


	4. Chapter 3

Rate : T

Genre : romance, hurt, drama

Disclaimer : SuJu punya SMEnt, membernya punya Tuhan

Summary : Kyuhyun kembali dengan syarat. Apakah syarat itu?

Warning : geje, OOC, typo, YAOI. Don't like don't read. NO BASHING

A/N : sebelumnya karakter Zhou Mi di sini adalah Jihyun, karakter bikinan saya sendiri, yaitu saudari kembar Kyuhyun—imajinasi gila. Tapi karena author ngerasa kurang sreg sendiri akhirnya diganti Zhou Mi. Jadi, _jeongmal mianhamnida_ kalau ada nama 'Jihyun' di antara plotnya, atau ada kalimat yang mendeskripsikan Jihyun yang belum dihapus. Enjoy!

XXX

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun duduk bersimpuh di depan meja yang terdapat telepon di atasnya. Sudah empat puluh lima menit berlalu sejak dia memutuskan telepon dari Leeteuk. Dengan langkah berat dia kembali berbaring ke tempat tidur. Tempatnya berada selama ini. Tiba-tiba saja dia ingat kejadian-kejadian masa lalu.

_**Flashback**_

"Kau belum tidur, Kyu?" Siwon duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun di sofa depan tv. Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng. Masih asyik dengan PSPnya.

"Ah, Kibummie lama sekali."

Kyuhyun melirik Siwon yang sekarang menyandarkan kepalanya dan memejamkan mata. "_Hyung_ tidak sabar sekali. Mau ber'_this_' and '_that_' ya?"

Sungguh itu hanya pertanyaan main-main yang dilontarkan Kyuhyun, tapi wajah Siwon memerah. Kyuhyun menyesal menanyakan hal itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian Kibum pulang. Siwon segera bangkit dan terjadilah adegan antara sepasang kekasih di hadapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada PSPnya lagi. Kali ini dia tidak bisa konsentrasi bermain.

SiBum _couple_ beranjak menuju kamar mereka. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang mengikuti kepergian mereka dengan tatapan sedih, juga cemburu. Hatinya yang sudah hancur makin diremukkan menjadi serpihan lebih kecil.

Setelah _couple_ itu menghilang, Kyuhyun baru sadar Ryeowook berdiri di ambang pintu yang sama tempat SiBum menghilang. Dia pasti menyadari tatapan Kyuhyun barusan.

"Kyu?" panggilnya dengan nada cemas. Kyuhyun buru-buru menunduk. Tidak mau meladeni pertanyaan yang akan dilontarkan Ryeowook. Juga untuk menyembunyikan matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

_**End of flashback**_

Kyuhyun menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Dia sudah lelah menangis. Tapi semua kenangan itu tidak pernah berhenti berputar di otaknya. Diraihnya mantelnya yang tergeletak di sofa depan tempat tidurnya, lalu berjalan keluar kamar sekedar untuk mendinginkan kepalanya.

Yah, kabur ke tempat ini memang tepat. Tidak ada yang dikenalnya di sini. Bahkan yang bisa Bahasa Korea pun sedikit sekali. Untungnya tempatnya tinggal sekarang di lingkungan sebuah universitas, jadi dia masih bisa berkomunikasi dengan menggunakan Bahasa Inggris, atau Mandarin dan Jepang sedikit-sedikit.

Dilangkahkannya kakinya ke area gazebo yang berada di depan gedung tinggi yang diketahui bernama gedung rektorat dari penjaga hotel tempatnya tinggal, kemudian duduk di salah satu bangku panjang di sana. Diamatinya lingkungan di hadapannya. Tempat ini, secara tak langsung mengingatkannya akan Seoul. Terang benderang seperti ibu kota Korea Selatan itu. Bedanya, saat malam kampus ini tak seramai di siang hari. Meskipun banyak juga mahasiswa yang masih berseliweran atau mobil-mobil yang memotong jalan dengan melalui kampus ini.

_**Flashback**_

Kyuhyun duduk bersila di balkon dorm mereka. Matanya memandang kelap-kelip lampu kota Seoul. Indah sekali. Sudah lewat satu bulan sejak dia bergabung di Super Junior. _Member_ lainnya sudah tidak memandang dingin padanya, yah, memandang benci padanya tepatnya. Walaupun masih ada juga yang secara tak langsung menunjukkan kalau dirinya masih belum diterima.

Dan di situlah dia sekarang. Menyendiri memandang langit daripada menjadi bulan-bulanan _Cinderella_ SuJu yang terkenal kejam dan jelas-jelas masih membenci dirinya itu. Bukannya Kyuhyun menyerah karena _member_ lain belum menerima dirinya, tapi lebih karena dia ingin mendapatkan ketenangan dengan menyendiri seperti ini.

"Kyu, kau sudah mengerjakan PR-mu?"

Kyuhyun menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang menanyainya barusan. Tampak Siwon yang berjalan ke arahnya lalu duduk di sampingnya. Hanya duduk, tapi Kyuhyun sudah berdebar-debar. Sejujurnya, Kyuhyun jatuh cinta pada salah satu _hyung_-nya ini. Memang, satu-satunya orang yang tersenyum padanya saat ia memperkenalkan diri di depan member Super Junior 05 adalah Donghae, tapi Kyuhyun terlanjur jatuh cinta pada _hyung_ yang memandang dingin dirinya itu saat itu. Perasaan itu datang dengan tiba-tiba.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Siwon. Semenjak debut mereka sebagai Super Junior tanpa 05, Siwon tidak lagi memandang dingin Kyuhyun. Hubungan mereka menjadi lebih dekat. Mungkin kedekatan mereka menjadi berkah juga naas bagi Kyuhyun.

"Kyu." Panggil Siwon di suatu hari.

"_Ne, hyung_? _Wae_?"

"Aku...ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

"Apa itu?"

"Aku ingin menyatakan cinta pada seseorang hari ini."

"Oh ya? Siapa orang beruntung itu?"

"Tapi kau jangan tertawa ya?"

"Tidak akan."

"Dia...Kim Kibum."

Kyuhyun yang sebelumnya ge-er sendiri, seolah tersambar petir. Ingin rasanya ia menutup telinganya rapat-rapat agar tak mendengar detail rencana Siwon, tapi melihat _hyung_nya itu begitu bahagia, dia tidak tega. Dengan berat hati juga suara yang hampir pecah, Kyuhyun memberi semangat Siwon.

_**End of flashback**_

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?"

Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya ke arah suara itu. Di bangku yang tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk, terdapat dua orang mahasiswa. Salah satunya duduk dengan wajah yang lesu sementara yang satunya berdiri di samping mahasiswa yang duduk.

Kyuhyun memang tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan karena mereka bicara dengan bahasa yang tidak dia kuasai. Tapi dari gerak-gerik dua mahasiswa itu, Kyuhyun tahu kalau mahasiswa yang duduk itu sedang ada masalah sementara yang satunya berusaha menghiburnya. Kyuhyun kembali mengalihkan tatapannya pada kolam berbentuk lingkaran besar dengan tugu di tengahnya dan bunga-bunga sambil tersenyum. Apa yang dilakukan dua mahasiswa itu, sama seperti yang pernah dilakukan Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Hanya masalah mereka yang berbeda.

_**Flashback**_

"_Hyung, gwaenchana_?" Kyuhyun yang baru masuk ke kamar Siwon mendapati _hyung_nya itu tengah terduduk lesu di atas tempat tidurnya.

"_Ne, gwaenchana_, Kyu". Jawab Siwon tanpa memandang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun duduk di samping Siwon. Dia kenal Siwon dan dia tahu _namja_ itu sedang ada masalah.

"Ada apa, _hyung_?"

Siwon menarik napas beberapa kali sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Diceritakannya rencana Kibum untuk vakum dari Super Junior dan serius menjalani dunia akting. Lebih dari itu, Kibum minta putus dengannya, atau lebih tepatnya pisah untuk sementara.

Kyuhyun mendengarkan dengan khidmat keluh kisah Siwon. Lalu dihiburnya _hyung_ yang dicintainya itu. Hanya menghibur. Tidak memberi dorongan agar mulai menata hati dan menerima kalau Kibum bukan kekasih Siwon lagi atau memberi semangat Siwon agar mencoba kembali bersama Kibum. Dia tidak tahu harus menjadi setan atau malaikat. Akhirnya itulah yang dilakukannya. Hanya menghibur. Menjadi netral. Tidak menjadi malaikat ataupun setan.

_**End of flashback**_

Kyuhyun tahu, Siwon masih mencintai Kibum. Terlihat dari tatapan matanya. Lalu di suatu hari Kyuhyun tak lagi melihat bayangan itu di mata Siwon. Bayangan yang mengatakan kalau ia masih mencintai seorang Kim Kibum. Kyuhyun mulai berani sedikit berharap kali ini Siwon akan 'melihatnya'.

_**Flashback**_

Kyuhyun melakukan hal-hal yang secara tak langsung menunjukkan kalau dia mencintai Siwon. _Member_ lainnya menyadari itu, kecuali Siwon. Dan Kyuhyun melihat kilatan cinta di mata Siwon. Bolehkah dia meninggikan harapannya?

Sepertinya tidak. Kyuhyun sedang jalan-jalan di sekitar kompleks dorm. Dia mampir di sebuah toko dan membeli satu _box_ es krim isi satu liter. Selain untuk dirinya, dia ingin membaginya dengan Siwon.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya yang sebelumnya riang saat melihat dua orang _namja_ di taman dekat dorm. Bukankah salah satu dari mereka itu Siwon? Kyuhyun mendekat dengan langkah pelan dan bersembunyi di balik pohon yang cukup dekat untuk mencuri dengar apa yang dibicarakan dua orang itu. Napasnya tercekat. Darahnya seolah berhenti mengalir.

"Sungmin _hyung_, ada yang ingin kukatakan."

"_Ne_, Siwonnie?"

"_Saranghae, hyung. Jeongmal saranghae._"

"Ah, akhirnya kau menyadarinya, Siwonnie. _Nado saranghae_, Siwonnie."

Sungguh Kyuhyun ingin sekali menggali tanah di bawahnya dan mengubur dirinya di dalamnya. Dia pulang dengan langkah gontai. Tidak peduli kalau dua orang yang dimata-matainya barusan menyadari keberadaannya atau orang-orang yang berpapasan dengannya memandang aneh dirinya.

"Kyu, darimana saja? Lho, Kyu, ada apa?" tanya Eunhyuk ketika Kyuhyun masuk dengan wajah pucat. Kyuhyun hanya menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan kosong. Tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kyu, _gwaenchana_?" Leeteuk yang juga ada di sana ikut bertanya cemas pada _magnae_nya itu. Bagaimana tidak. Tadi saat pergi, Kyuhyun tampak ceria. Tapi begitu kembali seperti ada badai yang baru saja memporakporandakannya.

"_Gwaenchana, hyung_. Ah, nih untuk _hyungdeul._" Ucapnya dengan lirih sambil menyerahkan _box_ es krim yang sejak tadi digenggamnya dengan erat seolah benda itu dapat menjadi tameng. Karena Leeteuk tak kunjung menerimanya, Kyuhyun meletakkan es krim itu di atas meja dan masuk ke kamarnya dengan langkah yang masih gontai.

Saat malam tiba, _member_ Super Junior berkumpul di meja makan. Kebetulan Henry dan Zhou Mi datang. Leeteuk meminta Zhou Mi memanggil Kyuhyun. Zhou Mi menuju kamar KyuMin dan mengetuk pintunya. "Kui Xian, makan malam sudah siap. Ayo keluar."

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Kui Xian? Kau di dalam? Aku masuk ya?" Zhou Mi membuka pintu kamar KyuMin dan mendapati Kyuhyun yang terbungkus selimut di atas tempat tidurnya, tertidur. Zhou Mi menyibakkan selimut itu dan mendapati wajah manis Kyuhyun agak basah oleh air mata. Ada juga bekas air matanya yang mengering. Kenapa Kyuhyun menangis? Pertanyaan itu memenuhi kepala Zhou Mi. Karena tidak tega membangunkan Kyuhyun, Zhou Mi akhirnya keluar dan menutup pintu dengan pelan setelah mengusap air mata Kyuhyun yang tersisa.

"Mana Kyuhyun, Mimi-_ge_?" tanya Donghae.

"Dia sudah tidur. Aku tidak tega membangunkannya."

"Ya sudah. Sebaiknya kau sisakan makanan untuknya, Wookie. Siapa tahu dia nanti bangun dan makan." Kata Leeteuk. Ryeowook mengangguk mengerti.

Acara makan malam dihiasi keheningan. _Member_ Super Junior—minus Kyuhyun dan SiMin—dikejutkan dengan kemesraan Siwon dan Sungmin. Hanya orang buta yang tidak menyadari kalau ada apa-apa di antara mereka berdua.

"A-anou, aku ingin tanya. Apakah kalian pacaran?" tanya Ryeowook.

Siwon tersenyum salah tingkah sementara wajah Sungmin memucat. Jelas pucat karena dia tahu kalau Kyuhyun menyukai Siwon. _Dia yang paling tahu_.

Leeteuk, Eunhyuk, Donghae, dan Heechul, mulai menyadari kenapa tadi sore Kyuhyun pulang dengan keadaan seperti baru diterjang badai. Mereka teringat es krim yang diletakkan Kyuhyun di atas meja—yang kini berada di dalam kulkas. Pasti es krim itu untuk Siwon.

Begitu juga dengan Zhou Mi. Dia paham sekarang kenapa Kui Xian, _dongsaeng_ imut-imut kesayangannya itu sampai menangis. Kyuhyun patah hati. Lagi. Ah, dia menyesal karena tidak menyadarinya dari awal.

"Simba, kami ingin bicara denganmu." Kata Heechul setelah makan malam.

"Yah, jangan sekarang, _hyung_. Aku masih mau mesra-mesraan nih."

"Sekarang, Siwonnie." Kata Leeteuk tegas.

Akhirnya Siwon mengikuti Leeteuk dan Heechul menuju kamar Leeteuk. Member lain membiarkannya. Sementara Henry yang tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi memandang penuh tanda tanya pada Ryeowook dan Sungmin. Tapi Sungmin hanya diam dengan wajah pucat dan Ryeowook tidak berani mengatakan apa-apa.

Dua puluh menit setelah Leeteuk, Heechul dan Siwon pergi, Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar dengan wajah yang lebih pucat dari saat dia pulang tadi dan mata bengkak. Member lainnya menatap cemas padanya. Kyuhyun berjalan menuju Zhou Mi. Seperti mayat hidup.

"Mochi, hari ini kau tidur dengan Sungmin _hyung_, ya? Malam ini saja?" Henry yang melihat _gege_nya satu itu memohon dengan penampilan hancur begitu membuatnya tidak tega. Akhirnya dia mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan Kyuhyun.

Setelah mendapat izin dari Henry, Kyuhyun menuju kamar ZhouRy. Zhou Mi tahu Kyuhyun ingin mengatakan sesuatu, jadi dia mengikutinya. Begitu mereka hanya berdua saja, Kyuhyun langsung ambruk di pelukan Zhou Mi dan menangis. Kali ini tangisannya lebih hebat dari sebelumnya. Zhou Mi hanya bisa mengusap punggung Kyuhyun yang bergetar hebat dan mengucapkan kata-kata lembut untuk menenangkannya.

"N-namja boddooh..." bisik Kyuhyun di sela-sela tangisannya. Zhou Mi tahu ucapan Kyuhyun barusan bukan untuknya. Dieratkannya pelukannya sambil mengusap kepala Kyuhyun. Dia tidak suka. Paliiing tidak suka melihat Kyuhyun yang menangis. Ingin rasanya dia menghajar Siwon yang tidak peka.

Setelah menumpahkan semua perasaannya, Kyuhyun jatuh tertidur. Zhou Mi membaringkannya di tempat tidur Henry. Zhou Mi melangkah keluar kamarnya dengan pelan setelah menyelimuti Kyuhyun. Lalu tiga orang yang tadi menghilang datang. Siwon—dengan wajah pucat—berjalan menuju tempat Kyuhyun berada. Sebelum dia berhasil masuk, Zhou Mi menutup pintu kamarnya dan berdiri dengan _gesture_ menghalangi Siwon.

"Jangan temui dia." Ucapnya singkat.

"Gege, aku hanya ingin minta maaf padanya."

"Kubilang jangan temui dia!"

"..."

"Tidak ada gunanya kau menemuinya sekarang."

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku akan melakukan apapun agar dia memaafkanku."

"Apapun? Jangan munafik, Choi Siwon. Kalau dia bilang kau harus putus dengan Sungmin dan berlutut di depannya minta maaf apakah akan kau lakukan? Mungkin kau akan berlutut di depannya. Tapi kau tidak akan memutuskan Sungmin kan?"

Kata-kata Zhou Mi memukul Siwon telak. Siwon terdiam. "Karena itulah kubilang jangan munafik, dan jangan temui dia. Kau mencari seseorang untuk kau cintai, tapi kau mencarinya terlalu jauh. Kau tidak melihat lebih dekat denganmu. Aku ingin tanya, apakah di matamu Kyuhyun itu hanya tempatmu bersandar? Apakah untuk sekali saja dalam hidupmu, kau bertanya pada dirimu sendiri, kenapa Kyuhyun rela menghabiskan waktunya untuk mengenalmu, memahamimu? Aku tidak memprioritaskan Kyuhyun dalam ucapanku padamu, meskipun dia pihak yang paling sakit di sini. Kau sadar kan kalau orang lain juga terluka."

"Tatap mataku Choi Siwon. Apa yang kau lihat? Hanya ada rasa sakit, kan? Inilah refleksi dari yang Kyuhyun rasakan. Dia tak bisa mengatakannya, maka aku yang akan mengatakannya. Semua perasaan yang dipendamnya selama menghadapimu dapat kau lihat di mataku, Choi Siwon. Hanya satu yang tidak ada. Cinta Kyuhyun padamu yang sangat besar. Cinta tulus yang dipendamnya sejak lama. Dia tidak pernah bisa berbohong. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa kau tak menyadarinya?"

Zhou Mi mengatakannya dengan tenang. Tatapannya intens langsung ke mata Siwon. Dari mata coklat muda itu, Siwon tahu kalau Kyuhyun terluka. Mungkin lebih dari ini karena dia tidak melihat secara langsung ke dalam mata Kyuhyun.

Sejak hari itu, Kyuhyun suka mengurung diri di kamar. Dia baru keluar saat Sungmin masuk ke kamar dan kembali masuk begitu Sungmin keluar. Dia tidak pernah lagi ikut makan bersama. Biasanya dia baru makan setelah semua meninggalkan meja makan atau Ryeowook atau member lain—kecuali SiMin—yang mengantar makanan ke kamarnya.

_**End of flashback**_

Kyuhyun memikirkan lagi keputusannya. Mau tidak mau dia teringat ucapan Leeteuk tadi. Kalau dia keluar berarti dia sudah tidak menganggap _member_ super junior _hyung_nya lagi. Benarkah begitu? Mungkin iya. Jika dia bertahan, dia masih punya _hyungdeul_ yang dengan senang hati akan menghibur dan menjaganya memang. Tapi apakah dia sanggup melihat Siwon dan Sungmin? Dia bisa menghindari mereka, Cuma pasti sebaik-baiknya dia menghindar, dia akan bertemu dua orang itu.

Kenapa sekarang lebih sulit bagi Kyuhyun untuk menerima kalau Siwon tidak melihat dirinya lagi? Padahal dulu saat Siwon bersama Kibum, dia masih bisa bertahan. Kenapa sekarang sangat sulit? Karena dia sudah menganggap Sungmin seperti _hyung_ kandungnya sendiri? Mungkin.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan kembali ke kamarnya. Malam semakin larut dan kampus itu juga mulai sepi. Terlihat dari mobil-mobil yang sebelumnya masih memenuhi tempat parkir, satu per satu mulai pergi. Juga hampir tak ada mobil yang berseliweran memasuki area kampus itu. Keesokan harinya dia mengambil keputusan. Dia berjalan menuju telepon dan menghubungi nomor seseorang yang sudah dihapalnya di luar kepala.

.

XXX

.

Dorm lantai sebelas tampak berantakan. Bukan berantakan dalam arti sebenarnya, tapi berantakan karena penghuninya sibuk bertukar kamar. Mengemasi barang-barang mereka dan menatanya di kamar baru mereka. Tepatnya, hanya Siwon, Donghae, dan Eunhyuk yang bertukar kamar.

Pukul dua belas siang kamar-kamar sudah rapi siap ditinggali penghuni barunya. Kenapa _member_ Super Junior sibuk pindah tempat? Jawabannya karena telepon dari Kyuhyun kemarin.

Kyuhyun menelepon Leeteuk dan mengatakan akan memikirkan ulang untuk keluar dari Super Junior. Setidaknya dia akan mencoba bertahan dengan satu syarat. Dia pindah ke kamar Leeteuk dan Siwon menempati kamarnya bersama Sungmin. Member lain setuju-setuju saja asal Kyuhyun kembali dan tidak mengundurkan diri. Donghae yang tidak mau tidur sendiri di kamar Siwon, mengajak Hyukkie pindah ke kamar yang sebelumnya ditempati SiBum. Semuanya berjalan lancar. Mereka menunggu kedatangan Kyuhyun yang akan tiba beberapa jam lagi.

Jam tiga lewat beberapa menit, mereka mulai gelisah. Harusnya Kyuhyun tiba jam setengah dua tadi. Tapi sampai sekarang _magnae_ itu belum muncul juga.

Jam setengah empat, bel pintu dorm lantai 11 berbunyi. Donghae buru-buru membukakan pintu. Dia langsung memekik senang saat melihat siapa yang berdiri di balik pintu. Donghae langsung memeluk Kyuhyun. Sementara _magnae_ itu hanya diam ketika member Super Junior bergantian memeluknya.

"Akhirnya kau kembali _magnae._" Seru Heechul sambil memeluk Kyuhyun erat.

"Jangan pergi lagi." kali ini Eunhyuk yang menarik Kyuhyun ke pelukannya.

"Dan jangan coba-coba untuk keluar dari Super Junior." Giliran Shindong memeluk Kyuhyun.

Malam itu member Super Junior berkumpul di dorm lantai 11. Tidak ada yang mau berada jauh dari Kyuhyun. Baru sebulan Kyuhyun menghilang, tapi rasanya bertahun-tahun. Semuanya senang dengan kepulangan Kyuhyun, namun hanya dua orang yang memasang wajah sedih. Siwon dan Sungmin. Sedih, karena akhirnya Kyuhyun masih tak mau memandang mereka. Seolah berusaha menghapus mereka berdua dari kamus hidupnya.

.

Tbc

.

Oke, _chingudeul_, author minta maap karena baru update. Author lagi males mublish padahal author udah ngetik dari jaman purbakala #author dilempar parang. Author lagi galau karena 'Kui Xian' author nggak ada kabar tiap author sms. Dan karena hari ini 'Kui Xian' author sms dg emot penuh penyesalan dan smsan sama author berjam2, jadinya author semangat mublish. Hehehehe #curcol

Readers yang request Kyu dipasangin sama Changmin atau Mimi, author minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena meskipun belum memikirkan Kyu bakal sama siapa, author udah mikirin endingnya gimana. Nah, kalau ada MinKyu atau MiXian, author terpaksa mengganti ending. Author masih fifty-fifty akan memakai MinKyu atau MiXian atau enggak. Jadi, jeongmal mianhamnida, readers sekalian ='(

Mari membalas review...

Diitactorlove : kurang panjang, chingu? Aigoooo~ chingu bacanya pelan-pelan aja sambil tarik scrollnya pelaaan aja. Biar kerasa panjang. Huhuhu. Chingu tega ih sama Kyu. Kan Kyu baby author #plaaakk

Karpet-Ajaib : makasih udah review ^^. Gimana nggak cepet, chingu. Author kan udah ngetik setengah ff ini. Cuma belakangan author lagi galau, jadinya baru sekarang updatenya. Buat pertanyaannya chingu, udah author jawab di a/n bawah ^^. Mungkin iya, kan author lupa siapa penyanyinya. Hehehe...wah, chingu berhasil menjawab pertanyaan author di chap sebelumnya. Karena itu author hadiahi payung cantik. Hehehe #ngasih payung ke chingu

Kyuhyunniewife : author bocorin konsep author dikit, deh. Untuk chap2 ini, semuanya dari sisi Kyuhyun. Chingu udah baca The Twilight Saga : Breaking Dawn? Author bikin konsep ff ini seperti itu. Jadi, untuk sementara ini SiMin nggak muncul banyak. Kalau belum baca, author usahakan update secepatnya bagian untuk SiMin. Emang kenapa sama tbc-nya #watados

LittleLiappe : wah, emang terasa ya? Author baru tau. Mungkin karena author ngetiknya sambil nangis ya? #plaak. Chingu bacanya pelan-pelan aja sambil tarik scrollnya pelaaan aja. Biar kerasa panjang #plaaak lagi

Lady hee hee : yah, jangan ditendang dong. Kan masih anak kucing. Kyu-chagi, sini bobok sama author #prikehewanan tingkat akut. Author ulang jawaban author untuk salah satu readers, author bocorin konsep author dikit, deh. Untuk chap2 ini, semuanya dari sisi Kyuhyun. Chingu udah baca The Twilight Saga : Breaking Dawn? Author bikin konsep ff ini seperti itu. Jadi, untuk sementara ini SiMin nggak muncul banyak. Kalau belum baca, author usahakan update secepatnya bagian untuk SiMin.

teukteuki jewelfishy : makasih udah review ^^. Kyu iyu terlalu manis untuk jadi seme, chingu. Walaupun evil dan kadang-kadang manly. Hihihi..iya nih. Mungkin juga karena author menyalurkan segala kekesalan author sama Umin di cerita ini dan membuat readers sekalian pengen liat Umin menderita #ngliatin Umin dengan tatapan penuh napsu balas dendam. Umin : author kenapa sih kok dendam banget sama Minnie? TT. Author : karena engkau telah membuat Kyu jadi melenceng dari takdirnya Kyu sebagai uke, Min *diinjek KyuMin shipper

tha : makasih udah review ^^. Bener, chingu? Author kira, Cuma author yang nangis. Waktu ngetik chap itu doang, sih. Wah, kita sehati nih. Tos-plek dulu yoook =D

Mrs. Zhou : gwaenchana. Author kasih tau fakta chap ini, Kyuhyun kabur ke Indonesia dan tinggal di UB hotel, Malang, Jawa Timur, yaitu hotelnya kampus author #promosi kampus. Mimi : aku dari dulu suayaaang bangeeet sama Kui Xian. Masa baru tau? Changmin : Kyunnie kan sobat aku, masa kita nggak sehati.

Lee mina : makasih udah review ^^. Jinjja? Makasih lagi udah bilang ff geje ini bagus #peluk chingu. Untuk request chingu, author udah jawab di a/n bawah. Jeongmal mianhae, chingu ='(

Maknaelovers : sama-sama =) gomawo atas pujiannya, chingu ^^. Untuk permintaan chingu, author udah jawab di a/n bawah. Jeongmal mianhae, chingu ='(

Metha'kyuyunjae04'putri gak login : #author: hah? Kyu, kamu mau ya sama Metha-san? Plis, Kyu, peliiiisssss. Gimana nasip author dan anak-anak author ntar kalo Siwon dibunuh? *mewek*. Kyu: apaan sih, thor. Aku kan nggak mau, thor *peyuk Siwon*. Author : kyunnie, peeliiiiisss! Kyu : *cuek bebek*. Author : kyu, kalau nggak mau, gajimu kupotong! Author bakal bikin Kyu lebih menderita setelah ini! Kyu: *manyun* iya deh. Nah, Kyu udah mau tuh, Metha-san. Siwonnya jangan dibunuh, ya? #peluk Siwon. Wah, jangan lama-lama kena virusnya, Metha-san. Sumpah itu ff bagus. Author penasaran sama lanjutannya. Update ya, Metha-san?

Zhao Lau Xian : emang. Changmin kan rada-rada lemot #digampar Changmin n fans. Iya, chingu. Lebih tepatnya, hampir mencapai obsesi karena ternyata Siwon juga suka Sungmin. Ini udah update. Semoga puas #harap2 cemas

Kyusang : makasih udah review ^^. Untuk request chingu, author udah jawab di a/n bawah. Jeongmal mianhae, chingu ='(. Dan gimana, ya? Author lagi nggak pengen baek sama Umin #digampar Sungmin n fans

No name : mohon menyertakan identitas diri, chingu, tapi gomawo udah review ^^ dan author rasa, chap ini sudah menjawab pertanyaan chingu ^^

Princess Kyu : makasih udah review ^^ suka ya? Sama! =D. Hehehe..author nggak bisa ngasih tau sekarang, Princess. Rahasia perusahaan #ditimpuk Princess

Rie nemoto : makasih udah review ^^. Ini udah update. Author udah lanjutin kok. Kalo belum ada di , berarti author lagi males mublish. Hehehe...


	5. Book Two : chapter 1

Rating : T

Genre : romance, hurt, drama

Disclaimer : SuJu punya SMEnt, membernya milik Tuhan

Warning : geje, typo, OOC, YAOI, don't like don't read, NO BASHING

Summary : Sungmin dan Siwon tentang masalah mereka

a/n : cerita ini hanya fiksi belaka, tanpa maksud untuk menciptakan antifans, atau menyerang pihak tertentu. Sekali lagi, NO BASHING.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

XXX

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Book Two_

_Sungmin and Siwon_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Sungmin POV**

Kutatap kalender di kamarku. Tanggal 14. Sudah menginjak dua minggu sejak Kyuhyun kembali. Dan sudah dua minggu Kyuhyun menghindariku. Menghindariku dan Siwon. Dia bahkan membatalkan kontrak tampil di acara yang sama denganku maupun Siwon, walaupun dengan resiko mendapat denda.

Kutatap tempat tidur di hadapanku. Tempat tidur yang sebelumnya milik Kyuhyun. Aku bangkit dan pindah duduk di ranjang itu. Kupeluk bantal yang menyisakan aroma rambut Kyuhyun, yang kini mulai tertutupi aroma Siwon. Sejujurnya, aku merindukan pemilik aroma apel segar ini. Kyuhyun tak lagi menyapaku, berbicara denganku, atau bahkan sekedar memandangku.

Lagi-lagi aku memikirkan masalah kami ini. Apakah harus sampai begitu? Dengan Kyuhyun yang tak lagi menganggapku ada? Dia berlebihan. Harusnya dia tidak perlu sampai melakukan tindakan seperti ini. Dia hanya perlu bilang aku harus minta maaf dan putus dari Siwon maka semuanya selesai. Ah, apa benar akan selesai? Mau tak mau aku kembali teringat ucapan Zhou Mi tempo hari.

"_Apapun? Jangan munafik, Choi Siwon. Kalau dia bilang kau harus putus dengan Sungmin dan berlutut di depannya minta maaf apakah akan kau lakukan? Mungkin kau akan berlutut di depannya. Tapi kau tidak akan memutuskan Sungmin, kan?"_

Kurasa, apa yang dikatakan Mimi benar. Mungkin kami akan berlutut di depan Kyuhyun untuk minta maaf, tapi apakah kami akan putus? Kami pasti berpikir seribu kali. Kalau dipikir, aku ini egois dengan menerima Siwon menjadi _namjachingu_ku. Tapi apakah salah kalau kami saling mencintai? Apakah Kyuhyun kekasih Siwon? Tidak, kan?

Ketika kukatakan pemikiranku barusan pada Wookie, Heechul _hyung _yang tak sengaja mendengarnya mendampratku keras. Baru kali ini ada yang menampar pipiku. Kurasakan mataku mulai basah ketika Heechul _hyung _marah-marah padaku. Dia bilang memang tidak salah kalau aku dan Siwon saling mencintai, tapi yang salah adalah karena aku menusuk Kyuhyun dari belakang. Aku menahan tangis karenanya. Benarkah aku menusuk Kyuhyun dari belakang? Aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku menyadari kesalahan terbesarku. Selama ini Kyuhyun sudah kuanggap _dongsaeng_ku sendiri. Dia juga menganggapku _hyung _kandungnya. Kyuhyun selalu menceritakan masalahnya padaku. Termasuk perasaannya pada Siwon.

Dapat kuingat dengan jelas wajah bahagianya saat menceritakan Siwon, juga wajah sedih, kecewa, dan patah hatinya itu. Aku ingat waktu itu aku memeluknya saat Siwon menyatakan perasaannya pada Kibum. Dia pura-pura menjadi sok kuat saat itu. Dia bahkan tersenyum tulus pada SiBum. Hanya aku—mungkin juga Mimi dan Changmin—yang tahu itu hanyalah senyum pura-pura yang dipaksakan. Tersenyum di luar, menangis di dalam.

Aku tidak tahu, sejak kapan aku menyukai Siwon. Mungkin sejak Kyuhyun menceritakan semua tentang _namja _paling _perfect _di Super Junior itu. Ya, ini lah kesalahan terbesarku. Aku tidak bisa mengalah pada Kyuhyun yang menyukai Siwon bertahun-tahun lebih dulu daripada aku. Apalagi aku tak mengatakan padanya kalau aku juga memiliki perasaan pada Siwon sepertinya. Aku tak ingin menyakitinya dan membuatnya menghindariku, juga kata-kata yang sampai sekarang membuatku menyesal dan tak pernah lepas dari rasa bersalah. _Cinta itu bebas, tidak memandang siapa yang lebih dulu memulainya, jadi sah-sah saja aku menerima Siwon_. Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa tahu lebih dulu saat Siwon menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Tiba-tiba saja tidak muncul makan malam dan Teuki _hyung _meminta Mimi memanggilnya.

Malam itu aku agak risih dengan Siwon yang bersikap mesra padaku. Bukan karena apa. Aku takut Kyuhyun tahu kalau kami sudah resmi berpacaran. _Member _lain memandang kami dengan heran, tentu saja. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Siwon tidak menyadari perasaan Kyuhyun padanya sementara _member _lain bisa melihatnya semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.

Untuk pertanyaan terakhir terjawab sudah. Aku mendengar apa yang dibicarakan Heechul hyung dengan YeWook. Siwon tak menyadari perasaan Kyuhyun karena _aku_, juga karena Siwon menganggap Kyuhyun hanya sebagai _dongsaeng_nya. Aku jadi sadar, selama Kyuhyun melancarkan aksi pendekatannya pada Siwon, aku selalu ada di sampingnya. Kyuhyun tidak pernah protes. Kalau saja dia tahu alasanku sebenarnya selalu di sampingnya adalah agar bisa mencegahnya memiliki Siwon, mungkin dia akan langsung menendangku dari sisinya. Nyatanya aku tak melakukan apapun, dan Siwon malah melihatku. Aku bahagia karena ternyata dia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku, tapi aku merasa semua ini salah. Sangat salah. Perasaan ini, sangat berbeda dengan egoku.

Mimpi dimana Kyuhyun memandangku dengan penuh kebencian selalu menghampiriku setiap malam. Tapi mimpi yang paling membuatku takut adalah saat dimana Kyuhyun menatapku dengan tatapan terluka dan air mata yang mengalir. Tangannya tergenggam erat seolah dia siap menggunakan dua tangan putih dan rapuh itu untuk membunuhku. Aku selalu terbangun dengan wajah basah karena keringat dan air mata. Saat itu terjadi, Siwon selalu memelukku dan menenangkanku, juga mengucapkan kata-kata untuk menguatkanku, walaupun dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, dia tidak yakin dengan ucapannya. Aku menyadari hal itu. Sekali lagi, antara rasa bersalah dan takut juga ego kembali berperang di dalam diriku.

_Namjachingu_ku itu belakangan jadi aneh. Dia selalu bengong bahkan saat kami hanya berdua. Aku tahu apa yang dia pikirkan. Setiap kali melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum pada _member _lain, Siwon selalu memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh kerinduan. Begitu juga tiap kali Kyuhyun duduk sendirian di sofa sambil memainkan _game _di PSPnya, tidak sadar Siwon berdiri di belakangnya, kalaupun sadar, aku yakin dia tidak akan peduli. Tangan Siwon terjulur ingin menyentuh Kyuhyun, tapi Siwon langsung menarik tangannya di saat yang sama dia ingin menyentuh Kyuhyun. Aku ingin tahu, jangan-jangan Kyuhyun akan langsung melempar Siwon dengan meja di depannya begitu Siwon menyentuhnya.

Semuanya menjadi sulit sekarang. Kyuhyun tidak hanya minta pindah kamar pada Teuki hyung. Dia juga ingin _member _lain menjauhkannya dariku dan Siwon. Itulah sebabnya hal ini terjadi. Tidak hanya Kyuhyun yang menghindariku, _member _lain berusaha menjauhkan Kyuhyun dariku maupun Siwon. Bukan hanya mereka. Changmin juga. Beberapa kali saat TVXQ tampil di acara yang sama dengan Super Junior, Changmin akan datang merangkul Kyuhyun dan mengajaknya ke suatu tempat begitu aku atau Siwon mendekati Kyuhyun. Changmin seperti memonopoli Kyuhyun tiap kali Kyuhyun _free job_. Ya, seperti inilah keadaan kami sekarang. Menjauhkan dan merahasiakan semua tentang Kyuhyun dariku juga Siwon, tapi aku tak mau menyerah. Aku harus bisa bicara dengan Kyuhyun. Walaupun dengan resiko membangunkan naga-naga pelindung Kyuhyun.

Hari ini Super Junior M ada jadwal di Taiwan. Harusnya ini menjadi kesempatanku untuk bicara dengan Kyuhyun, selagi Mimi tidak ada. Kalau Mimi ada, sudah dipastikan dia tidak akan membiarkanku mendekati Kyuhyun dalam radius seratus meter.

Kulirik sosok Kyuhyun yang duduk di sofa dekat tempatku duduk selagi kami menunggu di cafe bandara. Sosok itu duduk menekuri PSP hitamnya seperti biasa. Dengan pose menunduk begitu dalam dan poni menutupi setengah wajahnya, dia terlihat jauh lebih rapuh daripada saat Siwon masih bersama Kibum. Perasaan bersalah makin menekanku kuat.

"_Hyung, _masih lama, ya?" tanyanya pada Wookie. Pertanyaan yang harusnya ditanyakan pada Siwon mengingat dia lah yang memegang semua jadwal.

"Sebentar lagi, Kyu." Ucap Wookie sambil mengusap kepala Kyuhyun.

"Kyu..." aku mencoba memanggilnya.

"_Hyung, _ayo ke dalam. Kita tunggu di sana saja." Ucapnya sambil menarik tangan Wookie. Wookie terpaksa mengikuti dan menyeret kopernya, sebelumnya dia tersenyum minta maaf padaku.

"Kyu." Siwon tiba-tiba bangkit dan mencengkram lengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan, tapi tetap tak memandang Siwon. Kami berempat bangkit berusaha membuat Siwon melepaskan cengkramannya dan dihadiahi _geath glare_ darinya.

"Siwon, lepaskan Kyuhyun." Kata Eunhyuk.

"Paling tidak jangan mencengkramnya begitu." Donghae mulai kesal.

"Ikut aku." Bukannya melepaskan cengkramannya, Siwon malah menyeret Kyuhyun entah kemana. Kami berniat mengikuti mereka, tapi Siwon melarang kami dengan tegas—membentak tepatnya—untuk jangan mengikuti mereka. Agar tidak terlihat seperti penculikan, Siwon melepas cengkramannya pada lengan Kyuhyun dan memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun dengan begitu erat. Kyuhyun berjalan terseret-seret karenanya. Kami dapat melihat Kyuhyun yang protes dengan perlakuan kasar Siwon.

.

XXX

.

Pesawat yang membawa kami menuju Taiwan telah _take off_, dan situasi sekarang makin memburuk. Maksudku, situasi antara aku, Kyuhyun, dan Siwon. Setelah menyeret paksa Kyuhyun entah kemana, mereka kembali beberapa menit kemudian. Tidak kembali bersama. Yang pertama muncul lagi adalah Kyuhyun dengan wajah penuh amarah. Siwon menyusul tak lama kemudian. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan sampai membuat Kyuhyun emosi begitu.

Begitu tiba di dorm di Taiwan, Mimi langsung memisahkan Kyuhyun dariku dan Siwon seperti biasa. Kyuhyun pasti menceritakan pada Mimi perlakuan Siwon tadi padanya. Aku ingin tahu, apakah dia menceritakannya dengan niat menjelek-jelekkan Siwon dengan memperbesar cerita sebenarnya atau tidak. Kuputuskan untuk menguping pembicaraan dua orang itu.

"_Gege_, tadi Siwon _hyung _memperlakukanku dengan kasar." Benar, kan?

"_Mwo_? Apa yang dia lakukan?"

"Tiba-tiba saja dia mencengkram lenganku dan menyeretku ke toilet bandara. Dia bilang, sebenarnya orang yang dicintainya adalah aku. Aku tidak percaya. Dia bahkan menciumku dengan paksa."

"_MWO! _Kurang ajar sekali dia! Ayo, biar kuhajar dia selagi dia masih capek!"

"Sudahlah, Mi-_ge_. Aku tidak mau melihatnya. Makin membuat hati sakit saja."

"Kau ini yang terlalu baik, Kui Xian." Mimi terlihat gemas. Aku tidak percaya dengan yang dikatakan Kyuhyun tadi, tapi sedetik kemudian, aku ragu juga. Kyuhyun tidak pernah berbohong, meskipun suka mengerjai kami. Dia tidak pernah bisa melakukannya dengan baik, kecuali kalau dia telah menjadi raja bohong sekarang tanpa sepengetahuanku.

Kulihat Mimi tak sengaja menyenggol lengannya, dan Kyuhyun langsung merintih. Mimi memaksa membuka lengan dari kaus yang dikenakan Kyuhyun. Tampaklah bekas cengkraman berwarna biru dan sedikit hitam di lengan atas Kyuhyun.

"Ini sih namanya penganiayaan, Kui Xian. Kau masih mau aku tidak menghajarnya?" ujar Mimi setelah mengambil salep luka dari kotak obat. Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya selagi Mimi mengobati lengannya.

"Kui Xian, Kui Xian. Malang sekali nasibmu. Aku sudah gemas sendiri melihatmu begini. Jadi, jangan harap aku masih bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyerang Shi Yuan kalau melihatnya nanti. Nah, selesai. Ayo tidur, kau pasti capek, kan."

"Mimi-_ge_, berhentilah bersikap seolah aku ini anakmu yang masih kecil!" Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya. Bibirnya mengerucut beberapa senti.

"Lho, kau memang masih kecil, kan? Lihat saja wajahmu sekarang." Kata Mimi yang langsung dihadiahi timpukan bantal yang ada di sofa tempat mereka duduk. Aku segera menarik diri dan merapatkan diri ke dinding ketika mereka bangkit menuju kamar MiXian.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar yang kubagi dengan Siwon begitu Zhou Mi dan Kyuhyun menghilang di balik pintu kamar mereka. Kulihat Siwon telah tertidur. Kami semua memang lelah karena duduk berjam-jam di pesawat yang sempit, juga karena kami naik pesawat yang jam terbangnya malam hari.

Aku mendekat ke arah Siwon dan mengusap kepalanya. Aku menundukkan wajah bersiap mencium keningnya, sebelum aku mendengarnya mengguman dalam tidur.

"Kyuhyun..."

Petir seolah menyambarku. Bagaimana bisa Siwon malah mengigau memanggil Kyuhyun sementara aku adalah kekasihnya? Kalau begini, Kyuhyun berkata jujur dengan apa yang diceritakannya pada Mimi tadi. Aku tidak terima! Bagaimana bisa aku masih tidak bisa memiliki Siwon seutuhnya setelah aku menjadi kekasihnya? Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya.

Kurebahkan tubuhku di tempat tidur di samping Siwon. Berbeda dengan dorm di Korea, dorm di Taiwan memiliki ranjang ukuran _king size _yang harus dibagi berdua. Selagi berbaring, aku memikirkan sebuah rencana. Ya, aku harus bisa menjauhkan Siwon dari Kyuhyun, tapi juga membuat Kyuhyun mau bicara lagi denganku.

**Sungmin POV's end **

.

XXX

.

**Siwon POV**

Aku merasa hampa. Harusnya aku bahagia begitu tahu Sungmin _hyung _membalas perasaanku, tapi nyatanya, hatiku terasa dingin dan kosong. Ini disebabkan satu hal, yaitu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tak pernah mau lagi sekedar menyapaku atau bahkan melihatku. Dia selalu menjaga jarak, membuat dinding tak kasat mata di antara kami, dan bertingkah seolah aku sudah tidak ada.

Ini lah penyesalan terbesar dalam hidupku. Membuat seseorang yang selalu ada untukku terluka. Luka yang kutorehkan begitu dalam hingga membuat Kyuhyun tak mau lagi memandangku.

Sejujurnya, aku merasa kesepian dan kehilangan. Tidak ada lagi senyum cerianya yang menghangatkan hatiku, tawa lepasnya yang menemani hari-hariku, tidak ada lagi Kyuhyun yang selalu mendengar keluh kesahku dengan sabar. Aku merindukan semua itu. Aku merindukan sentuhan tangan pucatnya yang terasa hangat, dan semua itu menghilang ketika aku menyatakan cinta pada Sungmin _hyung_.

Sekarang aku jadi bertanya-tanya, benarkah apa yang kurasakan ini? Benarkah yang kucintai itu Sungmin _hyung_? _Pabbo _Siwon, kalau begini aku juga akan melukai Sungmin _hyung_. Cuma, aku menyadari hal ini. Aku memang bahagia bersama Sungmin _hyung_, tapi aku tak merasakan hatiku menghangat dan lelahku terasa hilang tak berbekas seperti saat aku bersama Kyuhyun.

Aku juga kesal melihat Sungmin _hyung _melakukan _fanservice _dengan orang lain, terutama Kyuhyun, tapi aku marah kalau Kyuhyun melakukan _fanservice _dengan Mimi-_ge _atau siapapun. Ya, aku menyadarinya sekarang. Saat _moment _KyuMin, bukan Kyuhyun yang membuatku cemburu, tapi Sungmin _hyung_. Aku cemburu padanya karena dia bisa bebas menyentuh Kyuhyun. Begitu juga dengan Zhou Mi _hyung_. Apakah ini artinya, sebenarnya yang kucintai itu Kyuhyun?

Kenapa aku merasa diriku terbakar, tiap kali melihat Zhou Mi _hyung _atau Changmin merangkul Kyuhyun dan menjauhkannya dariku? Kenapa aku begitu marah sampai membentak semua orang saat mendapat penolakan dari Kyuhyun? Kenapa aku ingin memukul sesuatu di depanku, bahkan kalau yang ada di depanku adalah Sungmin _hyung _atau Ryeowook atau Henry, ketika Kyuhyun lagi-lagi menganggapku tak kasat mata? Kenapa aku begitu kehilangan saat Kyuhyun tak ada di sisiku sementara aku biasa saja saat Sungmin _hyung _yang tidak ada di sisiku?

_Apakah di matamu Kyuhyun itu hanya tempatmu bersandar?_

Pertanyaan Zhou Mi _hyung _waktu itu tak pernah menghilang dari kepalaku. Kini aku bisa menjawabnya, Kyuhyun lebih dari sekedar tempatku bersandar. Dia adalah hidupku. Dia lah yang sebenarnya kucintai. Buktinya, saat Kyuhyun tak mau lagi mengenalku, hidupku terasa hampa.

Ayolah, Siwon. Semuanya sudah terlambat. Kalau begini kau juga akan membuat Sungmin _hyung _terluka. Oh, bukan akan. Tapi sudah membuatnya terluka. Sungmin _hyung _sudah tahu kalau aku mengatakan apa arti Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya pada _magnae _itu ketika aku menyeretnya paksa ke toilet bandara beberapa waktu lalu. Aku tersenyum getir mengingatnya.

_**Flashback**_

"Kyu, dengarkan aku. Kumohon jangan menghindariku lagi, Kyu. Aku...aku tidak ingin kau pergi dari hidupku." Kutatap Kyuhyun yang tak mau memandangku.

"Aku...baru menyadarinya, Kyu, kalau ternyata orang yang kucintai itu...adalah kamu." Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya padaku. Dia memandangku tidak percaya, dan tatapan penuh kemarahan.

"Aku tidak percaya, _hyung_. Bisa-bisanya kau mengatakan kalau kau mencintaiku setelah sebulan lalu kau mengatakan _'jeongmal saranghae, _Sungmin_ hyung_'! kau pikir bisa dengan mudahnya menggunakan kata 'aku mencintaimu' pada orang lain?"

"Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau percaya, Kyu?"

"Putar balik waktu, dan tidak melakukan apa yang kau lakukan sekarang. Kau tahu apa yang membuatku tidak percaya, _hyung_? Karena kau menyatakan perasaan pada Sungmin _hyung _sementara kau tidak benar-benar memikirkan apakah benar dia orang yang kucintai. Berhentilah mempermainkanku, _hyung_."

Setelah berkata begitu, Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya, berniat meninggalkanku sebelum aku kembali mencengkram lengannya dan memaksa mencium bibirnya dengan kasar. Kurasakan Kyuhyun yang berontak, tapi aku tidak mau melepasnya begitu saja. Aku tidak mau dia pergi dari hidupku. Kemudian dia menamparku dengan keras, lalu pergi setelah membanting pintu toilet dan mengusap bibirnya dengan kasar.

_**End of flashback**_

Yah, nikmatilah itu, Choi Siwon. Bukannya membuat Kyuhyun kembali padamu, kau malah membuatnya makin menghindarimu. Aku benar-benar merasa diriku bodoh, juga menyesal. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apakah hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan? Hanya duduk dan memandang dengan penuh kecemburuan pada pemandangan di depan sana, dimana Zhou Mi _hyung _yang memeluk dan mencium puncak kepala Kyuhyun dengan penuh sayang? Tidak.

Aku bangkit mendekati dua orang itu dan meninju wajah Zhou Mi _hyung_. Kyuhyun berteriak keras dan membantu Zhou Mi _hyung _berdiri juga memeriksa apakah dia baik-baik saja. Membuatku semakin panas saja.

"Kau itu apa-apaan, sih, _hyung_!" teriaknya yang langsung membuat _member _lain keluar dari kamar mereka.

"Ada apa ini? Kalian bertengkar?" Eunhyuk _hyung _yang baru keluar segera mengintrogasi.

"_Gege_!" jerit Henry saat melihat _gege _tersayangnya itu berdarah di sudut bibirnya. Bersama Kyuhyun, Henry membantu Zhou Mi berdiri. Kyuhyun berniat menyentuh luka Zhou Mi _hyung_, sebelum aku menarik tangannya dengan keras hingga nyaris tersungkur, lalu kurasakan pipiku berkedut. Sepertinya Zhou Mi _hyung _yang meninjuku barusan.

"Kenapa kau menarik Kui Xian seperti itu, heh! Sebenarnya apa maumu?" Zhou Mi _hyung _membentakku. Kulirik Ryeowook yang membantu Kyuhyun berdiri.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu! Apa maumu mencium Kyuhyun barusan!" balasku. Tampak Zhou Mi _hyung _yang menyeringai ke arahku.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku menciumnya? Dia kan kekasihku, apa itu salah? Omong-omong, memang kau siapanya Kui Xian? Ayahnya?"

Apa katanya? Kekasihnya? Kyuhyun? Dia pasti bermimpi! Sebelum aku bisa menghajarnya, kurasakan ada yang menahanku. Sungmin _hyung _dengan dibantu Eunhyuk _hyung _dan Donghae.

"Lepaskan!" teriakku kesal pada tiga orang itu.

"Diam, Siwonnie." Ucap Sungmin _hyung _sambil menatapku tajam.

"Kubilang lepaskan!" aku makin keras berontak. Menyebabkan orang-orang yang menahanku kualahan.

"Dan kubilang diam! Kita harus bicara!" ini pertama kalinya Sungmin _hyung _membentakku. Aku melepaskan pegangan Donghae dan Eunhyuk _hyung, _dan terpaksa mengikuti Sungmin _hyung _ke kamar. Sempat kulihat Kyuhyun yang terduduk lemas dan _member _lainyang berusaha menenangkannya. Kelihatannya dia ketakutan dengan kejadian barusan. Ingin rasanya berbalik dan memeluknya kalau saja Sungmin _hyung _tidak memasang ancang-ancang akan mencekikku dengan alat-alat _martial arts _nya itu.

Kuhempaskan tubuhku di atas ranjang sementara Sungmin _hyung _berdiri di hadapanku. Menatapku dengan pandangan lelah. "Mau sampai kapan kau membohongiku dan dirimu sendiri, Siwonnie?"

Aku tersentak. Tidak menyangka Sungmin _hyung _melontarkan pertanyaan itu. Aku kembali menunduk. Aku tidak sanggup melihat tatapan terlukanya itu. Sudah cukup Kyuhyun yang menatapku seperti itu.

"Katakan yang sebenarnya, Siwonnie. Apakah kau benar-benar mencintaiku?"

Aku tidak bisa menjawab. Yang kulakukan hanya menatapnya, tapi hanya dengan begitu, Sungmin _hyung _tahu apa yang tidak kuucapkan. Dia mendesah kecewa dan tersenyum lelah.

"Ini lah kesalahan terbesar kita, Siwonnie. Kau tidak mengerti perasaanmu sendiri, dan aku tidak peduli kalau kau tidak menyadari perasaanmu sendiri. Aku egois karena tetap menginginkanmu hanya untukku, dan beginilah jadinya. Kita semua terluka."

"_Mianhae, hyung_."

"Ya, kau harus minta maaf, Siwon. Aku juga minta maaf, bukannya membantumu, malah memperkeruh keadaan dengan bersikap egois. Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang hubungan kita berakhir. Dan aku yakin sebenarnya Mimi tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan Kyuhyunnie."

Kutatap punggung Sungmin _hyung _yang mulai menjauh. Saat menatapnya, aku yakin dia dapat bertahan. "_Mianhae, hyung_. _Jeongmal mianhae_." Sungmin _hyung _sempat menyunggingkan sebuah senyum sebelum menutup pintu kamar. Oke, semua seri sekarang. Kyuhyun terluka karena kenaifanku dan keegoisan Sungmin _hyung_, aku terluka karena Kyuhyun yang menghindariku dan membuat dua orang yang mencintaiku terluka, Sungmin _hyung_ juga terluka karena kenaifanku juga.

Kalau Kyuhyun tahu aku sudah putus dengan Sungmin _hyung_,apakah dia akan memberiku kesempatan? Tidak ada kesempatan kedua, Siwon. Kyuhyun sudah memberikannya setelah kau putus dengan Kibum.

Ya, sekarang aku menyadari beberapa hal yang juga makin membuat penyesalan melesak kuat di dadaku. Aku tahu hidup ini penuh dengan pilihan dan kesempatan. Bertemu dan mengenal Kyuhyun juga dicintai olehnya adalah sebuah kesempatan terindah dalam hidupku, tapi aku memilih untuk menyatakan rasa cinta pada orang yang salah. Kalau saja aku lebih peka, dan mengerti diriku sendiri, mungkin semua ini tidak akan pernah terjadi dan aku dapat bahagia bersama Kyuhyun.

Aku ini benar-benar payah, juga buruk. Setelah sarapan tadi kulihat lengan atas Kyuhyun yang membiru ketika lengan kausnya tak sengaja tersingkap. Aku sadar bekas apa itu. Pintar sekali kau, Choi Siwon. Setelah melukai hatinya, sekarang aku melukai fisiknya. Dia pasti makin membenciku. Yah, tapi aku bertekad akan membuat Kyuhyun kembali ke dalam hidupku. Tunggu saja, _chagi_-Kyu.

**Siwon POV's end**

Kyuhyun tidak menyadari kalau dua orang itu telah putus. Dia juga tidak tahu kalau Sungmin menyimpan sebuah rencana dan Siwon yang berniat membuatnya kembali padanya. Kyuhyun tidak tahu, tapi Zhou Mi menyadari ada yang tidak beres di antara kedua orang itu. Dia bertekad tidak akan meninggalkan Kyuhyun tanpa pengawasan. Karena baginya, tatapan Sungmin pada Kyuhyun tadi seperti siap untuk membunuh Kyuhyun kapan saja. Begitu juga dengan Siwon, _namja _satu itu terlihat akan melakukan apapun demi mendapatkan Kyuhyun. Oke, dia juga akan bersiap-siap. Zhou Mi tidak mau melihat Kyuhyun terluka lebih dari sekarang, karena Kyuhyun sudah seperti adiknya, seperti Henry.

"Mimi-_ge, _kau kenapa?" tanya Wookie. Zhou Mi tersentak dan mendapati _member _lain menatapnya seolah bertanya ada-apa-denganmu-?.

Zhou Mi memasang _shining-smile_nya. "Tidak ada apa-apa, kok. Li Xu-_ge_." Yang lainnya mengangkat bahu tidak ambil pusing dengan bengongnya Mimi, tapi _namja _terjangkung di Super Junior itu sempat melihat tatapan tanda perang dimulai dari Siwon dan Sungmin padanya.

**Sungmin POV**

Cih, aku baru ingat kalau ada Mimi yang sudah seperti _bodyguard _Kyuhyun. Menyusahkan saja. Di Korea ada Changmin, di sini ada Zhou Mi. Sejak kapan sih mereka begitu susah untuk disingkirkan dari sisi Kyuhyun? Seolah mereka memiliki sinyal kuat akan Kyuhyun. Lihat saja tatapan Zhou Mi tadi. Apakah dia menyadari rencanaku? Oke, aku harus ekstra hati-hati bila berada di dekatnya mulai sekarang.

**Sungmin POV's end**

**Siwon POV**

Bagaimana cara memisahkan Zhou Mi dari Kyuhyun? Pertanyaan sulit. Kalaupun aku bisa memisahkan mereka, pasti akan ada saja yang bersama Kyuhyun. Masih ada Eunhyuk _hyung_, Donghae, Ryeowook, dan Henry. Apalagi Kyuhyun juga tidak mau dekat-dekat denganku sendirian setelah insiden di bandara itu. Lihat saja, tadi dia bahkan langsung memeluk Henry dari belakang ketika aku mencoba mendekatinya. Apa dia takut aku akan mencengkram lengannya lagi dan menciumnya paksa seperti tempo hari? Kurasa iya. Tapi, bukan Siwon namanya kalau mau menyerah sebelum bertindak. Kau pasti jadi milikku, Kyu. Aku tidak bisa melupakan lembut dan manisnya bibirmu saat kita berciuman kemarin. Dan aku menginginkannya lagi.

**Siwon POV's end**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

Review reply

Maknaelovers : umm~ gimana ya? Kyu imut-imut sih kalo pas disakitin #digampar sparkyu

Kyuhyunniewife : iya. Juga minta member lain buat menghalangi SiMin deket2 dia. Ini udah SiMin

Karpet-ajaib : wah, nyesek? Niatnya author sih begitu. Biar Siwon nggak macem2 sama Kyubaby. Oh, itu temen author yang nyebelinnya selangit. Hehehe. Udah kilat, nih, chingu. Semoga memuaskan ^^

Hinata Fuyuki H : annyeong, Hinata-ssi, makasih udah review ^^. #Kyu : saya Cuma cinta Siwonnie hyung poreper!

Anotherside : annyeong, makasih udah review ^^. Jinjja? Chingu mau Kyu? Nih #ngasih Kyu sambil smirk

Nekoikoi : makasih udah review ^^. Wah, author kaget baru datang langsung dapat kisu ^^ #kisu balik. Udah author kasi MiXian di chap ini, tapi Cuma dikit ._. dan di chap ini author udah bikin Siwon menderita dengan membuat dia cemburu. Semoga memuaskan ^^

Nae babykyu : makasih reviewnya ^^. #author : kyu, kamu mau sama nae? Kyu : *geleng2* duh, author ini nanya udah seribu kali. Aku tetep maunya sama Siwonnie hyung! Author kalo nanya lagi aku aniaya pake cakar heebum, lho! Yah, itulah jawaban Kyu, chingu. Jinjja? #peluk. Author nggak nyangka ada yang sampe nangis, lho ^^

Princess Kyu : tunggu aja endingnya, Princess. Saat itu tiba—halah—princess bisa tau endingnya bagus buat Kyu atau engga ^^. Iya, kalo princess tinggal dimana?

Zhao Lau Xian : cinta itu memang suka datang tiba-tiba, chingu. Apesnya Kyu jatuh cinta sama Siwon #peluk Kyubaby. Kyu : apaan sih peluk2, thor? Author : kyu kan anak author *digampar eommanya Kyu* dan mungkin setelah membaca chap ini Sungmin akan semakin buruk di kepala author ^^ #maafkan saya Sungmin's fans! DX

Lady hee hee : #kyu : ngangguk2 penuh semangat sambil masang hasduk merah putih di kepala. Semangat! Penasaran ya kyu ntar sama siapa? Kalau gitu tunggu aja lanjutannya ya, chingu ^^

Kyusang : kyu nggak bakal kabur lagi kok, chingu. Paling juga dia dijauhin dari SiMin ama member lain dan duo protector-nya ^^ kalau endingnya udah publish, chingu boleh berpendapat endingnya bagus buat Kyu atau engga ^^

Ellie : makasih udah review ^^

Diitactorlove : apakah di chap ini, siwon dan umin cukup menderita? Kayaknya sih Siwon doang yang menderita, soalnya Umin menyusun rencana tuh. Jadi keliatan kan aslinya dua orang itu?


	6. Book Two : chapter 2

Rate : T

Genre : romance, hurt, drama, tragedy

Summary : perang dimulai. Zhou Mi, dengan dibantu Changmin berusaha melindungi Kyuhyun 24 jam nonstop. Berbagai rencana telah disiapkan Sungmin dan Siwon

Disclaimer : SuJu punya SMEnt. Membernya punya Tuhan

Warning : geje, OOC, typo, YAOI, psycho!Min, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, NO BASHING

a/n : cerita ini hanya fiksi belaka, tanpa maksud untuk menciptakan antifans, atau menyerang pihak tertentu. Sekali lagi, NO BASHING.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-CSH-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Book Two_

_Angel and Demon_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Zhou Mi POV**

Aku tidak boleh lengah. Lengah sedikit saja, dua serigala siap menerkam Kui Xian, _dongsaeng _imut-imutku itu. Tak jadi masalah sebenarnya kalau serigala yang menerkamnya adalah Shi Yuan. Paling tidak bersama Shi Yuan, Kui Xian aman-aman saja. Aku bisa menghajarnya nanti kalau Shi Yuan membuat Kui Xian menangis lagi dan lebih terpuruk dari sekarang. Yang aku khawatirkan itu Cheng Min. _Member _lain tidak menyadari kalau di balik ekspresi _aegyo_nya itu, dia menyimpan rencana busuk. Yah, orang terobsesi dan cemburu karena cinta sepertinya memang berbahaya. Aku harus bertindak hati-hati. Salah langkah sedikit saja, Kui Xian dalam bahaya. Aku tahu Shi Yuan itu orang yang taat beragama, tapi tak ada salahnya untuk mengawasinya juga, kan?

Aku sudah menghubungi Changmin agar berhati-hati pada Cheng Min dan Shi Yuan saat mereka kembali ke Korea nanti. Kuperhatikan Kui Xian yang sekarang sedang main kartu dengan Henry dan Li Xu sambil makan bakso. Kata mereka, sih, kemarin mereka sengaja membuat adonan dari kanji agar hari ini bisa digunakan sebagai hukuman dengan mencoreti muka yang kalah dengan adonan kanji itu, tapi karena mereka merebusnya kelamaan, jadilah adonan bakso. Ada-ada saja. Kualihkan tatapanku dari mereka saat mendengar pintu dorm dibuka dan ditutup seseorang. Cheng Min. Masuk dengan wajah sumringah yang bagiku terlihat mencurigakan.

Pukul setengah dua belas malam, semuanya sudah masuk ke kamar masing-masing. Aku mendudukkan diri di sofa ruang tengah sambil menonton tv. Semua sudah tidur, Kui Xian akan baik-baik saja di kamar. Rasanya baru saja aku duduk dan menyalakan tv ketika kudengar pintu dorm dibuka. Kulihat Shi Yuan yang baru saja masuk. Meskipun lampu ruang tengah kumatikan dan hanya ada cahaya bulan yang remang-remang menyinari ruangan ini, aku masih dapat melihat Shi Yuan menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik punggungnya. Apa itu? Seperti terbungkus plastik? Dilihat dari cara Shi Yuan memegangnya, kelihatannya sesuatu yang dia bawa itu berukuran besar. Selama bukan benda macam racun atau senjata saja tak jadi soal.

"Baru pulang, Shi Yuan?" tanyaku dengan cukup pelan, tapi Shi Yuan terlonjak.

"_Ne_. _Gege _belum tidur?"

"Aku belum ngantuk."

Shi Yuan hanya mengangguk lalu menghilang ke balik pintu kamarnya. Kuikuti dia dengan mataku. Shi Yuan menyembunyikan sesuatu yang dia bawa itu di depan tubuhnya ketika dia meninggalkanku sendirian, tapi aku sempat melihat sedikit bagian sesuatu itu. Eh? Tampak seperti kaki berbulu? Jangan-jangan Shi Yuan habis memutilasi orang? Ah, _pabbo _Zhou Mi! Mana mungkin ada orang berambut seperti rambut anjing begitu. Hmm...anjing ya? Untuk apa? Kenapa dimasukkan dalam plastik? Atau jangan-jangan Cuma boneka? Tapi, untuk siapa boneka sebesar itu? Cheng Min? Atau...Kui Xian? Hmm...kalau benar untuk Kui Xian, hal itu akan makin membahayakan Kui Xian. Shi Yuan pasti bermaksud memberikan hadiah-hadiah pada Kui Xian agar tidak marah lagi padanya. Kalau rencananya berhasil dan Kui Xian jatuh ke tangan Shi Yuan, Kui Xian benar-benar dalam bahaya.

Ayolah, Zhou Mi, pikirkan sesuatu! Bagaimana kalau menjadikan Kui Xian kekasihku? Kalau Cheng Min tahu Kui Xian adalah kekasihku, setidaknya hal itu meminimalisir ancaman pada Kui Xian. Cuma, apakah yang akan dilakukan Shi Yuan kalau aku mendeklarasikan Kui Xian adalah kekasihku? Dia pasti akan tambah gencar mendekati Kui Xian. Lebih bahaya lagi. Bagaimana ini? Oke, berbekal nekat kalau Shi Yuan tidak akan melukai Kui Xian secara fisik—aku masih percaya Shi Yuan tidak akan melanggar perintah al-kitab dengan melukai Kui Xian, melukai dalam arti menghilangkan nyawa seseorang—aku akan menyatakan cinta pada Kui Xian secepatnya, walaupun hubungan ini hanya untuk sementara bagiku. Semakin cepat semakin baik. Kalau pun nanti aku malah jatuh cinta pada Kui Xian, tak jadi soal. Asalkan Kui Xian selamat!

Sekarang aku memikirkan masalah lain lagi, bagaimana cara menjadikan Kui Xian sebagai kekasihku? Dia pasti kaget saat aku tiba-tiba mengatakan hal itu. Dan lagi, aku tidak mungkin mengatakan begini, kan, 'Kui Xian jadilah kekasihku walau untuk pura-pura agar tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu. Kau dalam bahaya, Kui Xian!'. Oke, Kui Xian bisa ketakutan. Bisa-bisa dia akan melarikan diri ke luar negeri dan tidak akan kembali. Arrgh! Aku bisa gila karena hal ini! Kui Xian itu sudah polos, terlalu baik pula—walaupun kadang-kadang merepotkan dengan ke_evil_annya itu. Aku benar-benar kesal pada Shi Yuan dan Cheng Min. Bisa-bisanya mereka bertindak seenaknya pada _namja _sepolos Kui Xian.

**Zhou Mi POV end**

**.**

**Sungmin POV**

Kembali kuperhatikan Zhou Mi yang masih sibuk menonton tv, setelah pura-pura tidur saat Siwon kembali tadi. Apa yang dipikirkannya? Apakah _namja _satu itu benar-benar menyadari apa yang akan kulakukan? Atau hanya perasaanku saja dia jadi lebih sering mengawasiku? Haha...dia memang tidak mudah dibodohi kalau sudah menyangkut Kui Xian tersayangnya. Bagaimana caranya menyingkirkannya sebentar saja dari Kyuhyun? Menggunakan Henry? Hei, aku masih bisa berpikir waras. Aku tidak mau melibatkan orang-orang tidak bersalah dalam perang ini.

Pikiranku kembali melayang ke kejadian tadi siang. Harus kuakui, aku tak pernah merasa sesenang ini saat melihat tempat itu. Yah, intinya tempat itu cocok untuk rencanaku. Sekarang kembali ke masalah pokok, menyingkirkan Zhou Mi dari sisi Kyuhyun. Aku harus menemukan suatu cara. Hmmm...Zhou Mi dan Changmin ya? Sepertinya balik menggunakan kedua orang itu sebagai umpan bisa juga. Mereka orang-orang terdekat Kyuhyun saat ini. Aku bisa menggunakan mereka. Satu lagi, aku harus benar-benar hati-hati melaksanakan rencanaku. Aku sadar, aku membahayakan diriku sendiri juga kalau melaksanakan niatku.

Kututup kembali pintu kamar dan merebahkan diri di ranjang. Memikirkan rencanaku. Tiba-tiba saja terlintas sebuah pikiran, sebenarnya untuk apa aku melakukan ini? Apa yang akan kuperoleh? Aku tetap tidak akan mendapatkan Siwon. Merusak persaudaraan di antara Super Junior iya. Cuma, aku terlalu tidak terima aku tidak bisa mendapatkan _namja _yang kuinginkan.

Kyuhyun. Bagaimana bisa dia mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan? Aku tak habis pikir. Apakah karena kesabaran dan kesetiaannya pada cintanya—atau kalau mau kubilang, kekeras kepalaannya? Aku tidak tahu. Kalau ada yang iri pada seseorang yang bisa merebut perhatian dan hati Choi Siwon, maka orang itu adalah aku. Apakah ini karma? Tapi kenapa harus Siwon? Kalau Kyuhyun menyukai orang lain aku tidak akan sampai seperti ini. _Pabbo _Sungmin. Kalau Kyuhyun tidak suka Siwon, bukannya aku juga bakal tidak suka Siwon? Kan gara-gara Kyuhyun menceritakan soal Siwon aku jadi menyukainya. Ah, sudahlah. Hal itu tak jadi soal sekarang. Lebih baik aku tidur dan mencoba bicara dengan Kyuhyun besok.

**Sungmin POV end**

**.**

**Taiwan, SJM's dorm, 10 a.m.**

Sungmin berjalan perlahan mendekati Kyuhyun yang melanjutkan main kartu dengan Ryeowook. Henry tidak ikut dan digantikan Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Kemana kah Henry? Dia sedang ada jadwal dengan Zhou Mi. Karena itu lah, Sungmin tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini.

"Kalian sedang apa, _dongsaengdeul_?"

"Oh, Minnie _hyung_, kami main ini. Mau ikutan?" Eunhyuk menawarkan.

"Boleh?" tanya Sungmin ragu. Dari _gesture_nya, sepertinya ia takut Kyuhyun tidak mengizinkan. Yang lainnya mengerti dan memandang Kyuhyun seolah bertanya 'bolehkah-Minnie-_hyung _-ikutan-?'. _Magnae _itu hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Ryeowook. Sungmin tersenyum dan tak lama kemudian mereka sudah asyik bermain. Beberapa kali terdengar erangan kesal dari yang kalah.

Agak lama mereka bermain, sampai akhirnya Sungmin buka suara.

"Kyu, ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Yang lainnya tetap di sini saja tak apa-apa." Ujarnya saat EunHaeWook berniat meninggalkan KyuMin.

"Aku minta maaf karena keegoisanku, Kyu. Aku menyesal telah membuat kita semua terluka. Kalau kau mau tahu, aku sudah putus dengan Siwon. Dia mencintaimu, Kyu. Berbahagialah sekarang." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum sedih. Membuat yang lainnya melongo.

"Eh, kau putus dengan Siwon? Bagaimana bisa? Sejak kapan?" tanya Eunhyuk beruntun yang langsung mendapat sikutan dari Donghae di rusuknya. Eunhyuk meringis kesakitan dan nyengir minta maaf.

"_Ne_, tak jadi soal bagaimana atau kapan aku putus dengannya. Yang penting kau sekarang bisa bersama Siwon, Kyu."

Tidak ada yang bicara selama beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun bertanya, "Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku, _hyung_?"

"Eh?"

"Kau pacaran dengannya dengan tiba-tiba lalu putus juga tiba-tiba. Aku tahu kenapa, _hyung_. Karena aku, kan? Kau membuatku merasakan sakitnya patah hati untuk yang kedua kalinya dan aku sudah berusaha untuk melupakan semuanya, lalu kenapa sekarang kau membuatku merasa terbebani dan bersalah karena kalian putus? Apa salahku padamu, _hyung_?"

Sungmin terkejut dengan perkataan Kyuhyun, sementara ketiga orang lainnya sudah gerah ingin menyingkir dari tempat itu dan Kyuhyun yang menatap Sungmin dengan kelewat tajam.

"Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu merasa terbebani atau apa. Aku merasa tidak ada gunanya bertahan bersama Siwon, tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa mendapatkan hatinya. Aku hanya ingin memperbaiki kesalahan walaupun mungkin agak terlambat. _Jeongmal mianhae_. Apakah kau mau memaafkanku, Kyu?"

"Tak apa kau tidak memaafkanku sekarang. Aku tahu kau pasti sulit melakukannya. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu, kalau aku menyesal. Sangat menyesal." Ucap Sungmin lalu beranjak menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang ekspresi wajahnya masih mengeras.

"Aku memaafkanmu, _hyung_." Ucapnya tepat ketika Sungmin memegang knop pintu kamarnya. Sungmin tersenyum kecil dan membalikkan badannya.

"_Gomawo_, Kyu." Hanya itu yang dikatakannya lalu menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya.

Memang sulit bagi Kyuhyun untuk memaafkan Sungmin begitu saja, tapi bukankah Sungmin sudah minta maaf? Dia juga tidak bisa terus-terusan bersikap egois. Kyuhyun menghela napas lelah dan merebahkan kepalanya di meja. Wookie dan Donghae mengelus rambutnya. Apakah setelah ini kisah cintanya akan berakhir _happy ending_ seperti yang ada di dongeng-dongeng yang sering didengarnya waktu kecil? Dia tidak tahu.

"Aku pulang." Siwon yang baru saja masuk mendapati pemandangan Kyuhyun yang masih merebahkan kepalanya dan HaeWook yang mengusap kepalanya.

"Kyu, _gwaenchana_?" tanyanya cemas. Ia takut Kyuhyun kenapa-kenapa. Perasaan yang _harusnya _muncul saat dia menyatakan cinta pada Sungmin. EunHaeWook memberinya pandangan yang dapat diartikan sebagai apa-kamu-tak-lihat-Kyuhyun-tidak-baik-baik-saja-sejak-'waktu'-itu-?

.

-CSH-

.

Malam itu, SJM ada jadwal di sebuah stasiun tv. Mereka mengikuti prosesi seperti biasa, membawakan lagu _Perfection _di awal acara, dilanjut dengan _talkshow_. Di tengah-tengah acara itu, dihidangkan makanan kecil. Para _member _yang kebetulan sedang lapar, segera mencicipi hidangan itu. Siwon yang dekat-dekat dengan Kyuhyun, tentu saja ambil kesempatan.

Diraihnya sepasang sumpit dan mencicipi. Selagi mengunyah, dijepitnya sepotong kecil makanan itu dan menyuapkannya ke arah Kyuhyun sambil mengacungkan jempolnya tanda makanan itu enak. Kyuhyun tidak punya pilihan selain menerimanya. Ini masih _show. _Tidak mungkin dia sengaja menghindari Siwon. Penonton bisa curiga. 'Tak apa, toh ini hanya _fanservice_', pikirnya._ Karena_ takut makanan yang disuapkan Siwon jatuh, dipegangnya sumpit di tangan Siwon, sehingga tangan Siwon kini berada di dalam genggamannya.

Beberapa kali Siwon menyuapi Kyuhyun. Selama hal itu berlangsung, Sungmin hanya melirik saja. Dia tidak berani langsung menatap ke arah WonKyu. Tidak, selama ada Zhou Mi yang mengawasinya.

_Moment _WonKyu terus berlanjut di _show-show _berikutnya. Seperti Siwon yang menawari Kyuhyun air mineral, meminta _magnae _itu untuk menyuapkan sepotong kue saat _fanmeet_ atau tiba-tiba merangkul pinggang Kyuhyun dan menatapnya selagi Kyuhyun bicara. Lagi-lagi, tidak ada alasan bagi Kyuhyun untuk menghindar.

**Sungmin POV**

Hei, aku mungkin sudah bilang kalau aku sudah putus dengan Siwon. Tapi tidak perlu memamerkan kemesraan seperti itu dalam waktu sedekat ini, kan? Siwon, Siwon. Aku tidak yakin dia bisa membahagiakan Kyuhyun setelah ini. Kalau dia cukup punya perasaan, harusnya dia tidak bermesraan dengan Kyuhyun di depan mantan kekasihnya yang baru saja putus dengannya belum lama ini, kan? Plin-plan. Kalau dia, kalau...

Ayolah, Lee Sungmin! Seribu kali kau ucapkan kata 'kalau' sampai kau kehabisan suara juga Siwon tetap tidak akan kembali padamu. Yah, mungkin itu memang benar, tapi paling tidak dengan rencanaku aku, sakit hatiku bisa sedikit terobati. Hahaha...

**Sungmin POV end**

**.**

**Taiwan, SJM's dorm, 08.43 **

Semua _member _sibuk hilir mudik ke sana kemari. Membereskan dorm dari barang-barang mereka dan bersiap kembali ke Korea malam ini. Tidak ada yang bersantai.

Di kamar MiXian.

"Kenapa, Kui Xian?" Zhou Mi bertanya pada Kyuhyun yang memandangi barang-barangnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ini, rasanya aku tidak membawa baju sesedikit ini."

"Bukannya biasanya juga kamu tidak bawa banyak, ya?"

"Iya, sih, tapi tidak terlalu sedikit seperti ini juga."

"Mungkin masih ada di _laundry_?"

Wajah Kyuhyun berubah menjadi cerah. "Benar juga. Aku lupa. Kemarin orang _laundry_nya bilang akan mengantar pakaianku kemari, tapi tidak dikirim-kirim juga. Aku ke sana sekarang, ya."

"Eh, kenapa tidak telepon saja, Kui Xian?"

"Terlalu lama, Mi-_ge_. Kita keburu pulang."

"Ya! Kita pulang nanti malam, Kui Xian!" seru Zhou Mi pada Kyuhyun yang sudah menghilang keluar dorm.

"Aish! Anak itu." Zhou Mi tak mempermasalahkan hal itu lagi dan kembali ke kesibukannya menata barang-barangnya. Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian, Zhou Mi beralih ke ponselnya yang tiba-tiba saja berbunyi tanda ada pesan masuk. Dari nomor tak dikenal. Matanya membelalak saat membaca pesan itu dan terburu-buru berlari keluar dorm. Dibuka dan ditutupnya pintu dorm dengan keras. Menyebabkan _member _lain terlonjak kaget.

"Ada apa?" Siwon yang kegiatan berkemasnya terhenti karena kaget, menanyai _member _lain. Yang lainnya hanya mengangkat bahu tidak mengerti.

"Tidak tahu. Mimi-_ge _tiba-tiba saja berlari keluar dengan panik begitu." Jawab Henry.

Siwon masih menampilkan raut bingung di wajahnya. Dilangkahkannya kakinya menuju kamar MiXian yang nyaris rapi. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Dimana penghuni kamar ini? Siwon hampir melangkah keluar kamar ketika didengarnya sebuah ponsel berbunyi. Diraihnya sebuah iPhone berwarna hitam di atas meja, yang Siwon yakin, adalah milik Kyuhyun. Siwon ragu akan membaca pesan itu atau tidak. Namun karena perasaan khawatir yang lebih mendominasinya karena Kyuhyun tidak ada di kamarnya, dibacanya pesan itu. Reaksinya sama seperti Zhou Mi. Dia terbelalak dan segera berlari keluar dari dorm. Semua _member _ada di kamar masing-masing, jadi tidak ada yang menyadari kepergiannya.

Dan tak ada yang menyadari kalau Sungmin tak ada di dorm sejak pagi. Sementara itu di suatu tempat, Sungmin tersenyum iblis menatap ponselnya sendiri. Merasa rencananya berjalan mulus dan tidak menyadari kalau ternyata Siwon tidak sengaja masuk ke dalam rencananya.

.

-CSH-

.

**Siwon POV**

Demi Tuhan, apa-apaan ini! Ada nomer tak dikenal yang tiba-tiba saja mengirim pesan pada Kyuhyun kalau Zhou Mi-_ge_ dalam bahaya kalau dia tidak segera datang menyelamatkannya. Harusnya aku tetap tenang dan melihat situasi terlebih dahulu kalau saja Kyuhyun dan Zhou Mi-_ge _ada di dorm. Tapi mereka tidak ada. Biar bagaimanapun, aku sebagai _leader_ aku harus bertanggung jawab dengan keselamatan anggotaku.

Makin kupercepat kakiku berlari menyusuri jalanan menuju sebuah alamat yang kebetulan saja aku tahu. Sebenarnya kemana Zhou Mi-_ge _dan Kyuhyun pergi? Pertanyaan itu terus memenuhi kepalaku selagi aku memasuki area yang baru dibangun puing-puing apartemen ini. Terus berlari menuju lantai tiga. Sampai di lantai tiga, aku memelankan lariku dan berjalan cepat menuju sisi timur bangunan ini. Pemandangan berupa bangunan-bangunan tinggi dengan jalan-jalan sempit di antara tiap gedung menyambutku. Jalan-jalan itu sepi dan kotor. Tapi bukan hal itu yang menarik perhatianku, tapi pemandangan dimana Zhou Mi-_ge _sedang dikeroyok sekawanan preman itu lah yang membuatku terkejut. Aku buru-buru berbalik untuk menolong Zhou Mi-_ge_. Semuanya terjadi dengan cepat. Yang aku tahu, tiba-tiba saja aku merasa kalau aku jatuh dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

**Siwon POV end**

**.**

**Taiwan, SJM's dorm, 10.24**

Kyuhyun baru saja kembali dari _laundry _sambil membawa pakaian-pakainnya yang baru dicuci. Pihak_ laundry _memang mengantarkannya dua hari lalu begitu selesai dicuci, tapi hari itu, tidak ada orang di dorm. Atau lebih tepatnya, tidak ada yang membukakan pintu dorm ketika seorang pegawai _laundry _mengantarkan pakaian Kyuhyun. Kebetulan saat itu manajer apartemen itu sedang berjalan di koridor dorm SJM dan melihat sang pegawai _laundry_, maka manajer apartemen lah yang menerima pakaian Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie, cepat ikut aku! Kita ke rumah sakit!" Ryeowook berseru panik pada Kyuhyun yang baru saja masuk.

"Kenapa, _hyung?_ Ada yang sakit?"

"Siwon...Siwon _hyung _kecelakaan... ."

Kyuhyun seperti kehilangan tenaganya. Kantong besar berisi pakaian-pakaiannya jatuh ke lantai. Wajahnya terlihat _shock_.

"B-bagaimana bisa, _hyung_?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Baru saja Mimi-_ge _menelepon kalau Siwon _hyung _kecelakaan. Sudahlah, kita harus ke sana sekarang."

Semuanya buru-buru turun untuk ke rumah sakit dan nyaris menubruk Sungmin yang baru datang entah dari mana. Di tengah keadaan yang kacau itu, Sungmin terkejut setengah mati melihat Kyuhyun.

"Kyu...hyun... ." dia tergagap.

"Minnie _hyung _dari mana saja? Ayo cepatlah! _Hyung _tidak dengar Siwon kecelakaan?" Eunhyuk segera menarik tangan Sungmin.

"Eh, Si...won?"

Tanpa menjelaskan apa-apa lagi, mereka turun ke _basement _dan masuk ke dalam van yang segera mengantar mereka menuju rumah sakit. Perjalanan menuju ke sana seolah begitu cepat karena mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, mereka segera menanyakan dimana Siwon dirawat pada resepsionis yang menjawab kalau Siwon masih di UGD. Henry dan Ryeowook mengucapkan terima kasih dengan bergumam lalu buru-buru mengikuti yang lainnya menuju UGD.

Dan Zhou Mi yang duduk menunggu di depan UGD dengan tubuh penuh luka di sana-sini dan telah tertutup perban di beberapa tempat, menyambut mereka. Henry segera memeluk _gege _tersayangnya itu.

"_Gege _kenapa? Shi Yuan-_ge _juga?"

"Ceritanya panjang, Henli-_ah_, tapi lepas dulu. Badanku sakit semua, Henli-_ah_." Jawab Zhou Mi. Buru-buru Henry melepaskan pelukannya. Kemudian, pandangan Zhou Mi jatuh pada Kyuhyun yang menatapnya dengan wajah pucat.

"Kui Xian, kemari." Zhou Mi berkata dengan lembut. Kyuhyun mendekat dan duduk di kursi plastik keras di samping Zhou Mi.

"Mimi-_ge _kenapa? Siwon _hyung _juga? Dia...dia bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara yang kelawat pelan.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Shi Yuan...kita hanya bisa berdoa, Kui Xian. Semoga dia baik-baik saja." Zhou Mi menjawab sambil mengusap kepala Kyuhyun.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi."

"Begini..."

Zhou Mi menceritakan kejadian tadi. Saat sebuah pesan dari nomer tak dikenal masuk ke ponselnya. Pesan itu berisi peringatan kalau Kyuhyun dalam masalah saat itu. Sebenarnya Zhou Mi berniat mengacuhkannya kalau saja Kyuhyun tidak keluar untuk ke _laundry_. Buru-buru Zhou Mi menyusul Kyuhyun. Saat sampai di blok perusahaan-perusahaan dengan jalan-jalan sempit yang kotor dan sepi, tiba-tiba saja sekawanan preman menyerangnya.

Zhou Mi tidak ingat apa yang membuatnya menoleh, yang pasti di antara upayanya melawan kawanan itu, dia melihat Siwon berada di lantai tiga bangunan yang akan menjadi apartemen di dekatnya. Posisi Siwon saat itu tidak bisa dilihat dari sisi manapun bila tidak berdiri di tempat Zhou Mi saat itu berada.

Belum habis rasa terkejut Zhou Mi, lantai tempat Siwon berpijak tiba-tiba saja retak dan ambles. Zhou Mi ingat kalau dia meneriakkan nama Siwon ketika melihat _namja _itu jatuh dari lantai tiga. Zhou Mi berniat memeriksa keadaan Siwon, namun kawanan itu menyulitkannya. Sepertinya Tuhan masih menyayangi keduanya ketika tiga orang polisi melintasi daerah itu dan segera mengamankan mereka. Buru-buru Zhou Mi menuju tempat Siwon terjatuh bersama seorang polisi. Melihat Siwon yang tergeletak dengan tubuh bersimbah darah, polisi yang bersama Zhou Mi menghubungi seseorang untuk mengirimkan ambulans. Begitulah sampai mereka berakhir di rumah sakit sekarang.

Kyuhyun yang mendengarkan cerita Zhou Mi mulai gemetaran dan air mata terkumpul di pelupuk matanya.

"Jatuh dari lantai tiga? Bagaimana kalau Siwon _hyung_..." ucapnya dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Ssh...Siwon akan baik-baik saja. Jangan menangis. Dia tidak akan suka kalau melihatmu menangis. Kita berdoa untuknya, _ne_?" Zhou Mi menangkan _dongsaeng_nya itu sambil mengusap-ngusap punggungnya. Usaha yang sia-sia karena Kyuhyun tetap menangis.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, sebuah brankar yang di atasnya terbaring tubuh Siwon yang tak sadarkan diri dan diperban sana-sini, didorong keluar dari UGD menuju sebuah kamar rawat. Mereka bangkit menemui dokter yang baru saja keluar dari UGD.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, dok?"

"Siwon-_ssi _mengalami gegar otak dan fraktura di beberapa tempat. Sebenarnya ini keajaiban mengingat Siwon-_ssi _terjatuh dari tempat setinggi itu. Sekarang Siwon-_ssi _belum sadar. Bila dalam lima hari ke depan Siwon-_ssi _belum sadar juga, dengan menyesal kami mengatakan kalau Siwon-_ssi _koma."

Pernyataan itu tidak membuat perasaan semua orang menjadi lebih tenang. Setelah dokter itu menyampaikan beberapa hal, para anggota SJM segera menuju kamar rawat Siwon. Semua, kecuali Sungmin yang mematung di tempatnya.

"Cheng Min-_ge_? Kenapa masih berdiri di sana?" tanya Henry.

"Aku..."

"_Wae, hyung_?"

"Aku...aku yang menyebabkan Siwon menjadi seperti ini..."

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hiatus sampe mood author bagus lagi<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Review reply<strong>

**Kyuhyunniewife : yups~ mungkin klo mau dibilang, author rada dendam gara-gara Kyu sering dibikin jadi kayak psikopat di ff kyumin**

**Evilkyumin : author bendera hitam aja deh, meskipun biru, pink, dan merah adalah warna kesukaan author**

**Lee mina : gomawo~ ceritanya jadi MiXian dong klo sama Mimi**

**Maknaelovers : saya sebagai eommanya Kyu, memberi restu pada siapa saja yang mau jadi suaminya Kyu**

**Himawari Ichinomiya : pengen peluk? Peluk aja. Engga kok. Miminya aja yang ngaku-ngaku biar Siwon cemburu dan segera nyadar**

**Evilfishy : mereka ketuker jiwanya. Kekekeke...author khilaf. Mianhamnida**

**Zhao Lau Xian : umin-kyu ketuker jiwanya. gomawo udah fave =)**

**Hinata Fuyuki H : author kebawa suasana waktu nulis ini, jadi main castnya pada ketuker jiwanya =)**

**Anotherside : sekarang masih gemas? Author juga merasa gitu nih. Nggak tau kenapa author rada-rada gimana gitu sama pair SiMin. Mungkin author aja yang nggak suka ngeliat Kyu banyak menderita gara-gara Umin**

**Nae babykyu : wah, menantu author juga nih. Anak author si Kyu emang laris manis ya... #author : chagi, jangan kasar sama ce. Nggak aku kasih jatah nyesel kamu. Siwon : iya deh, chagi, iya. Mianhae, nae-ssi**

**Ellie : jangan kelamaan sebelnya. Nggak baik buat kesehatan =). Kalo mereka disingkirin, gimana nasib author dan anak-anak author dari Siwon oppa?**

**Lady hee hee : yups~ putus hanyalah salah satu dari rencana busuk Umin. Mianhae karena aku menistakanmu di ff ini, Umin oppa!**

**Nekoikoi : mian ya chap ini author nggak update cepet. Author lagi dilanda ospek sial yang bikin author nggak tidur selama dua hari di seminggu penyiksaan itu. Huhuhu**

**Han shina : sayang sekali author nggak bakal menambah moment MinKyunya, lady. Karena seperti yang author bilang sebelumnya, kalau ada MinKyu, author jadi merubah ending yang udah di depan mata**

**Mrs. Zhou : iya, Mimi emang love Kyuhyunnie anak author yg ganteng dan imutnya sejagat itu =) kalo kudanya si Siwon author sih mau aja dicium#nggak ada yg nanya deh, thor**

**Tini : mungkin nggak sehebat dua perang dunia sebelumnya**

**kyuhyun is baby kangteuk dan MyBabyKyu : kok jadi hankyu? Masup lewat mana nih hannienya?**

**Kim Hyun Ra : gomawo udah bilang ff ini bagus =)**

**Cutie white : itulah kenapa chap ini judulnya Angel and Demon, lady**

**Ilia funtimes : wah, sampe sebanyak itu? Nggak bosen, lady? Tapi author terharu lho**

**Zion lee : mian ya author nggak bisa update cepet. Selain kena virus males ngetik, author lagi didera ospek beberapa hari lalu. huhuhu**


	7. Book Two : chapter 3

Rate : T

Genre : romance, hurt, drama, tragedy

Summary : "Apakah ini sebuah perpisahan, _hyung_? Aku bahkan belum memilikimu, _hyung_

Disclaimer : SuJu punya SMEnt. Membernya punya Tuhan

Warning : geje, OOC, typo, YAOI, psycho!Min, Mpreg, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, NO BASHING

a/n : cerita ini hanya fiksi belaka, tanpa maksud untuk menciptakan antifans, atau menyerang pihak tertentu. Sekali lagi, NO BASHING.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-JHC-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Book Two_

_This isn't A Good Bye_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Flashback**

"Siwon-_ssi _mengalami gegar otak dan fraktura di beberapa tempat. Sebenarnya ini keajaiban mengingat Siwon-_ssi _terjatuh dari tempat setinggi itu. Sekarang Siwon-_ssi _belum sadar. Bila dalam lima hari ke depan Siwon-_ssi _belum sadar juga, dengan menyesal kami menyatakan kalau Siwon-_ssi _koma."

Pernyataan itu tidak membuat perasaan semua orang menjadi lebih tenang. Setelah dokter itu menyampaikan beberapa hal, para anggota SJM segera menuju kamar rawat Siwon. Semua, kecuali Sungmin yang mematung di tempatnya.

"Cheng Min-_ge_? Kenapa masih berdiri di sana?" tanya Henry.

"Aku..."

"_Wae, hyung_?"

"Aku...aku yang menyebabkan Siwon menjadi seperti ini..."

**End of flashback**

**.**

**Zhou Mi POV**

"Aku...aku yang menyebabkan Siwon menjadi seperti ini..."

Kulirik Sungmin yang baru saja mengatakan hal itu. Apa maksudnya? Hei, bukannya aku berpikiran negatif tentangnya, tapi apa dia yang menjadi dalang dari semua kejadian ini?

"Apa maksudmu, Minnie-_ah_?" tanyaku.

"Ini salahku. Semua ini salahku." Ulangnya seperti kaset rusak. Ekspresinya sama. Tetap berekspresi seperti orang _shock_.

"Sekarang bukan saatnya bicara yang tidak-tidak, _hyung_. Keadaan Siwon lebih penting daripada menyalahkan diri sendiri begitu." Potong Eunhyuk dan bergegas menyusul Donghae, Kyuhyun, dan Ryeowook yang mendahului kami.

Saat kami memasuki ruangan Siwon dirawat, kami mendapati pemandangan Siwon yang terbaring dengan perban disana-sini dan alat-alat medis yang membantunya meneruskan hidup. Di satu sisi , Kyuhyun sedang menangis dalam pelukan Ryeowook dan Donghae melihat keadaan Siwon saat ini. Kualihkan tatapanku ke sisi lain ranjang dimana terdapat alat deteksi denyut jantung. Hanya suara dari alat itulah yang memenuhi ruangan mewah tapi suram ini. Sampai Sungmin kembali bersuara.

Kudengar langkahnya berderap, dan yang kutahu kemudian adalah Sungmin telah menarik Kyuhyun dari pelukan Ryeowook dan Donghae dan menjerat krah kemeja Kyuhyun dengan satu tangan. Buru-buru kudekati mereka dan melepaskan Kyuhyun dari cengkraman Sungmin. Sungmin seperti orang yang tidak waras.

"Kau, kalau mau merelakan Siwon, Siwon tidak akan sampai seperti ini." Teriaknya di depan wajah Kyuhyun.

"Kalau kau tidak bersikap berlebihan, Siwon tidak akan pernah mengalami hal ini. Ini semua gara-gara kau!"

"_Hyung_..."

"Kenapa? Kenapa rencana yang sudah kususun rapi untukmu malah menimpa Siwon. Seharusnya kau yang berbaring disana, bukan dia!"

_BUGH_

Semua itu terjadi dengan cepat. Yang kutahu, Donghae sudah menindih Sungmin dan berniat menghajarnya. Aku dengan dibantu Eunhyuk—lagi-lagi—berusaha memisahkan mereka.

"Tega sekali kau mengatakan hal seperti itu, Sungmin-_hyung_. Jawab aku, apakah benar ini kesalahan Kyuhyun. Menurutmu siapa yang menusuk dari belakang, HAH?" teriak Donghae. Aku mengisyaratkan pada Donghae agar tutup mulut begitu dia terlihat ingin kembali berteriak.

"Sungmin-_ah_, sekarang katakan pada kami. Apa maksudmu 'rencana yang sudah kau susun rapi untuk Kui Xian malah menimpa Shi Yuan. Seharusnya Kui Xian yang berbaring disana, bukan Shi Yuan'? jangan katakan kalau..."

"Ya. Sms yang kau dan Kyuhyun terima berasal dariku. Aku sengaja mengirimimu sms kalau Kyuhyun dalam bahaya dengan maksud memisahkanmu dari Kyuhyun. Aku tahu kalau kau tidak pernah jauh dari sisi Kyuhyun untuk melindunginya. Begitu kau sudah dibereskan, sengaja kupanggil Kyuhyun ke tempat yang sudah kutentukan. Untuk membuatnya berbaring di tempat Siwon sekarang, dan. ."

_BUGGHH_

Kulayangkan pukulan ke wajahnya. Walaupun dia juga menangis sekarang, aku tidak bisa memaafkannya begitu saja. Aku tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikirannya.

"Apakah kau sadar kalau yang kau lakukan ini dapat membuatmu dalam masalah? Apa kau sadar kalau kau sudah melakukan sebuah usaha pembunuhan?"

Sungmin jatuh berlutut di hadapanku, isakannya terdengar keras. Ditutupnya wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Aku berlutut di hadapannya dan memeluknya. Hanya ada keheningan di antara kami.

"Kalian pulanglah. Kita bicarakan masalah ini besok saja." perintahku. Semua menurut, kecuali Kyuhyun yang masih tetap setia di tempatnya. Di kursi di samping ranjang Siwon.

"Kui Xian, kau butuh istirahat." Ucapku. Dia menggeleng.

"Aku ingin menjaga Siwon _hyung_, _gege_." Jawabnya. Setelah itu dia menggenggam telapak tangan kiri Siwon dan merebahkan kepalanya di sebelah lengan Siwon. Aku mengembuskan napas lelah. Percuma memaksanya kalau sudah begini. Kuusap kepalanya lalu menyusul yang lainnya untuk pulang ke dorm.

**Zhou Mi POV end**

**.**

**At hospital, 10.35 pm**

Kyuhyun mengembuskan napas lelah dan kembali memandang wajah tak sadarkan diri Siwon untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Kelopak matanya terasa berat dan harus diakuinya kalau dirinya merasa lelah sekali, namun pikirannya tidak mau diajak kompromi. Walaupun matanya terpejam, tapi pikirannya selalu berkelana kemana-mana. Dan perasaannya hanya memperburuk keadaan. Saat ini yang dirasakannya hanyalah takut, cemas, juga tidak sabar. Dia takut jika Siwon tidak akan membuka mata lagi, dia cemas karena luka yang dialami Siwon dan bila dia sadar, Siwon tidak akan mengingat dirinya. Dirinya tidak sabar melihat Siwon tak bergerak sama sekali. Tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan bangun.

**11.57 pm**

Kyuhyun menyerah. Diangkatnya tubuhnya dengan berat dari kursi yang didudukinya selama berjam-jam itu. Dibukanya pintu kamar rawat Siwon dan menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan koridor yang ada di depannya. Sepi. Dengan agak bergidik, Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kanan koridor, lalu berbelok ke kiri. Tak lama kemudian ia menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Sesuatu untuk dimakan atau setidaknya diminum.

Tangannya merogoh-rogoh saku celananya, mencari koin. Setelah menemukan apa yang dicarinya, dimasukkannya koin tersebut ke _slot vending machine_, meletakkan sebuah gelas kertas di bawah lubang keluarnya minuman panasdan menekan tombol untuk kopi. Tanpa gula. Setelah cangkir kertasnya penuh diraihnya cangkir kertas berisi kopi panas itu dan mendudukkan dirinya di deretan kursi plastik tak jauh dari sana. Disandarkannya kepalanya pada dinding di belakangnya sambil memejamkan mata.

Sedikit demi sedikit diminumnya kopi panas tanpa gula itu. Dirinya yang terlalu banyak melamun atau memang kelewat lelah sehingga tak merasakan pahitnya kopi itu di lidahnya. Begitu cangkir kertas di tangannya itu kosong, diremasnya cangkir itu dan ia lemparkan ke dalam tong sampah yang juga ada di koridor itu. Direnggangkannya tubuhnya yang terasa kaku dan kembali ke kamar Siwon.

**00.46 AM**

Kyuhyun terlelap di kursi yang sama tempat ia menjaga Siwon. Dari ekspresi yang ditampilkan Kyuhyun, kentara sekali posisinya tidak nyaman. Bila Kyuhyun saat itu masih bangun, mungkin dia akan bahagia sekali. Terdengar erangan dari mulut Siwon, namun Kyuhyun terlalu lelah untuk terbangun karenanya. Tangan Siwon bergerak-gerak dan secara tak sengaja menyentuh kepala Kyuhyun yang bersandar di ranjang Siwon. Dengan susah payah Siwon membuka kelopak matanya yang terasa berat

**.**

**Siwon POV**

Dimana ini? Kenapa aku berada di ruangan yang bau obat-obatan ini? Aduh, ini apa yang menutupi mulutku? Segera kulepas benda yang menempel di wajahku itu. Oh, ternyata alat bantu pernapasan. Eh? Memangnya aku kenapa?

Kuingat-ingat lagi apa yang terjadi. Zhou Mi tiba-tiba pergi dari dorm dan ada sms tak dikenal masuk ke ponsel Kyuhyun. Lalu Zhou Mi dikeroyok dan aku jatuh. Aku berusaha bangun, namun kepalaku terasa sangat sakit dan berat. Kuhempaskan lagi tubuhku ke ranjang yang kutiduri ini. Tuhan, apakah ada yang salah dengan kepalaku? Dan apakah tulang-tulangku ada yang patah?

Karena hempasan tadi, kudengar erangan seseorang. Dengan perlahan kutolehkan wajahnya ke sisi kiri tubuhku untuk melihat siapa yang mengerang barusan. Seseorang dengan rambut coklat kehitaman dan kulit pucat serta wajah manis. Itu Kyuhyun, _evil magnae _yang kurindukan, dan baru kusadari kalau aku telah jatuh ke dalam dirinya. Seseorang yang telah lama mencintaiku dan terluka olehku. Itu Kyuhyun_ku_.

Kujulurkan tanganku sampai menyentuh puncak kepalanya. Sebisa mungkin tanpa membangunkannya. Dia terlihat lelah. Kuusap perlahan rambutnya yang lembut. Sudah lama sekali aku tak membelai rambutnya seperti ini. Tanpa sadar, aku tersenyum. _'Selamat tidur, Kyuhyun-_ah_. Semoga mimpi indah.'_ Ucapku dan tertidur dengan cepat.

-JHC-

Kurasakan cahaya yang masuk ke mataku. Ugh, benar-benar mengganggu. Orang gila mana yang membiarkan cahaya ini masuk dan mengganggu tidurku, huh? Dengan berat hati kubuka mataku. Kutatap seseorang yang berdiri membelakangiku dan menikmati sinar matahari yang menyiram tubuhnya. Dia kah yang membuka tirainya dan membuatku terbangun?

Orang itu berbalik dan mematung. Ups, aku mau menarik kata-kataku 'orang gila mana' itu. Ternyata Kyuhyunku yang membuka tirai. _Mianhae, chagiya_. Aku tidak bermaksud mengataimu orang gila.

"Siwon _hyung_?" ucapnya pelan. Kyuhyun mematung dan menampilkan ekspresi yang. . .tak bisa kujelaskan. Terbersit ide untuk menggodanya.

"Siwon _hyung, _kau..."

"Maaf, kau siapa?" ucapku pura-pura. Mata Kyuhyun membulat.

"Kau tak mengingatku, _hyung_?"

Aku memasang ekspresi kebingungan. Kulihat wajahnya menjadi sendu. Apa aktingku berhasil?

"Hueee. . . Siwon _hyung_. . . _eoteohke_. . .hueee"

Huaaa~ bagaimana ini? Kyuhyun jadi menangis keras. Melihatnya histeris aku menyesal menggodanya.

"Ssss..._uljima, _Kyu-_ah_. _Uljima_... ." Aku makin panik.

"Eh? Kyu? Kau benar hilang ingatan atau tidak, _hyung_?"

Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal dan nyengir kuda. Kyuhyun mengerjap-ngerjap kemudian memandangku tanpa ekspresi.

"_Hyung _jahat! Aku benci _hyung_!" teriaknya kesal dan melemparku dengan jaket, bantal, dan entah apa lagi.

"Aww. ._mianhae, _Kyu-_ah_. Aduh, _hyung _ini beneran sakit, Kyu-_ah_. Sudah hentikan."

"Kukira _hyung _benar-benar amnesia, ternyata _hyung _bohong! Padahal jantungku rasanya hampir copot karenamu, aku benci!"

"Waa. . aku benar-benar minta maaf, Kyu-_ah_."

Tak lama kemudian—yang rasanya sangat lama buatku—Kyuhyun lelah melempariku dengan barang-barang yang ditemukannya. Dia duduk di kursi yang tak jauh dari ranjangku sambil manyun.

"_Hyung_." Panggilnya.

"_Ne_, Kyu?" jawabku dan tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Namun "Siwon _hyuuung_..." ucapnya lagi dan tiba-tiba memelukku. Kudengar isakannya dan kurasakan tubuhnya bergetar.

"Jangan pergi lagi, _hyung_. _Jebal. _Hiks.." memangnya aku habis darimana? Kuusap punggungnya perlahan dan sedikit kaku. Tanganku terasa ngilu.

"Sss...aku tidak akan kemana-mana, Kyu. Sudah, jangan menangis, _baby _Kyu." Aku berusaha menenangkannya. Rasanya lama sekali aku berusaha menenangkannya sampai akhirnya aku hanya mendengar isakan-isakan kecil dari bibirnya yang merah.

Kyuhyun melepaskan dirinya dan menatapku dengan tatapan—bolehkah aku mengatakannya?—penuh cinta. Aku masih tersenyum lembut padanya. "Jangan menangis lagi, _ne_?"

-JHC-

Aku tidak tahu apa tepatnya yang terjadi pada tubuhku. Tadi saat aku membuka mataku dan melihat Kyuhyun, semua rasa sakit ini berkurang, tapi sekarang, saat Kyuhyun kembali ke dorm untuk istirahat dan member lain menggantikannya menjagaku—dengan berat hati aku mengatakan kata terakhir—rasanya tubuhku sakit semua. Apalagi kepalaku. Oke, terdengar gombal? Itu karena kalian tidak berada di posisiku, _ya know_.

"Kalian tahu tidak kalau dunia ini berputar?"

"Kami tahu, Siwonnie, kami tahu." Eunhyuk menawab dengan tidak sabaran. Oh, mereka tidak mengerti apa yang kumaksud. Di depan mataku, semuanya berputar.

"Kau mau makan, Siwon?" tawar Wookie. Aku menggeleng sambil memegang kepalaku dan memejamkan mataku. Aku hanya ingin Kyuhyun, _for God's sake! _

"Sepertinya ada yang merindukan seseorang." Aku melirik Zhou Mi-_ge _yang menyeringai ke arahku. Memberinya tatapan yang berkata 'maksudmu?'.

"Aku tahu kau menginginkan Kui Xian sekarang. Benar, kan?" seringaiannya melebar. Member lain malah ikut menyeringai sepertinya. Aku mendengus kesal.

"Aku mau tidur."

"Hei, ada yang sedang sensitif, nih. Haha. .baru 'dapet' ya, Shi Yuan?"

"Diamlah, _ge_."

"Ngomong-ngomong, karena setelah terbentur dan ternyata kau masih hidup dan baik-baik saja, telepon Teuki-_hyung_. Dia mencemaskanmu dan kurasa sedang panik sekarang."

"Itu salahmu karena memberi tahunya." Jawabku dan mencoba untuk tidur. Biarlah aku menghubungi Teuki-_hyung _nanti. Saat ini aku hanya ingin memimpikan Kyuhyun—karena Kyuhyun tidak di sini sekarang.

**Siwon POV end**

**.**

**Zhou Mi POV**

Aku sudah mendengar cerita lengkap Kui Xian tentang Shi Yuan yang telah sadar. Bisakah Shi Yuan benar-benar mencintai dan menyayangi Kui Xian? Semua ini rumit. Aku sampai sekarang masih tidak mengerti. Saat dikejar, Shi Yuan menjauh, tapi saat Kui Xian menyerah, Shi Yuan baru menyadari perasaan Kui Xian dan mengejarnya. Hahaha...harusnya ada kurikulum percintaan untuk anak sekolahan, karena aku tidak mengerti apakah Shi Yuan mengejar Kui Xian karena rasa bersalah atau benar-benar murni dia mencintai Kui Xian dan baru menyadarinya. Aku jadi penasaran, setelah semua ini, apa yang akan terjadi?

**Zhou Mi POV end**

-JHC-

_**17 months later, 7 PM**_

"Balonnya bagaimana, _hyung_? Bunga-bunganya? Kau tidak lupa mengambil kuenya kan, _hyung_? _Hyung, _kertas yang di sana itu miring! Astaga, kenapa kau bau, _hyung_? Cepatlah mandi, eh, tidak usah! Pakai saja parfumku, terlalu lama kalau kau mandi."

Member lain menghela napas menghadapi tingkah Siwon. Mereka tidak menyangka kalau Siwon bisa sangat merepotkan—dan heboh—seperti ini karena akan melamar seseorang. Benar. Siwon akan melamar seseorang dan member lain membantunya menyiapkan kejutan untuk orang itu. Orang itu? Orang itu tentu saja Kyuhyun, yang sudah resmi menjadi kekasih Siwon enam bulan setelah Siwon keluar dari rumah sakit dan mereka berpacaran selama hampir satu tahun. Dan Sungmin sudah menerima kalau Siwon hanya untuk Kyuhyun. Karena itulah dia ikut membantu menyiapkan kejutan ini.

Siwon ingin segera menikahi Kyuhyun karena belakangan ini Changmin jadi dekat-dekat dengan kekasihnya itu. Yang kalau diartikan lagi, Changmin berniat merebut kekasih orang dengan baik-baik(?). Jangan tanya bagaimana Siwon bisa tahu kalau Changmin jadi menyukai Kyuhyun. Sejak Kyuhyun resmi menjadi kekasihnya, tidak hanya sekali Siwon mendapati tatapan cemburu Changmin yang ditujukan padanya.

Tidak ingin mengambil resiko, maka Siwon menyiapkan semua ini. Setelah meminta restu pada kedua orang tuanya dan orang tua Kyuhyun secara diam-diam, Siwon menyiapkan kejutan untuk melamar Kyuhyun. Dan di sini lah dia sekarang. Menanti kedatangan Kyuhyun di atap dorm yang telah dia—dan member suju lainnya—sulap menjadi sebuah taman kecil.

"Dia dataaaaaaang..." Ryeowook berlari memberi tahu yang lainnya yang juga menunggu. Yang lainnya segera bersembunyi di pos masing-masing. Siwon segera berdiri dan merapikan pakaiannya.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu dari tangga yang menuju atap dorm mereka terbuka. Menampilkan sosok manis Kyuhyun yang baru pulang dari siaran dengan mantel putih dan wajah bersemu karena udara dingin. Siwon tersenyum ke arah Kyuhyun dan mengagumi sosok di depan matanya itu dalam hati. Kesempurnaan yang diciptakan Tuhan, yang akan menjadi miliknya seutuhnya sebentar lagi.

Kyuhyun balas tersenyum dan mendekat ke arahnya. "Siwonnie...ada apa ini? Kenapa tempat ini jadi seperti ini?"

"Kau menyukainya, _baby_?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Taman kecil itu memang indah, walaupun bunga-bunganya sentetis—tapi terlihat seperti bunga dan rumput sungguhan. Di satu sudut terdapat rumpun mawar merah dan sudut lain mawar putih. Entah bagaimana siwon melakukan semua ini.

"Taman ini indah." Bisiknya.

"Tapi kau yang paling indah."

Kyuhyun menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan pipinya yang merona. Siwon mendekat ke arahnya dan mengusap pipi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mendongak dan rona di pipinya semakin menggelap saat Siwon tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

_DUUUAARRR. . . DUUUAARRR. . . DUUUAARRR. . ._

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara letusan. Kyuhyun mendongak dan matanya membulat saat melihat kembang api menghiasi langit yang memang sedang cerah. Belum habis masa terkejutnya, member lain tiba-tiba muncul dari semua sisi 'taman' itu dengan membawa sebuah papan yang terdapat tulisan dari _glitter _di atasnya.

I C H O G Y U H Y E O N

Kyuhyun terperangah. Ketiga belas member, bahkan Hankyung, Kangin, Kibum, Zhou Mi dan Henry datang. Hening, tidak ada suara, tapi semua mata tertuju padanya dan Siwon yang berlutut di hadapannya.

"Cho Kyuhyun, _please marry me_. . ." Ucap Siwon sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak berwarna perak berisi cincin. Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, terharu.

"Cho Kyuhyun, apakah kau bersedia menjadi pendamping hidupku?" lanjut Siwon.

Suasana kembali hening dan itu membuat Siwon menjadi gugup. Apakah Kyuhyun akan menerima lamarannya? Siwon tidak sanggup membayangkan bila Kyuhyun menolaknya. Sementara Kyuhyun menatap lurus ke mata Siwon, mencari kepastian. Beberapa detik kemudian, dia tersenyum lembut.

"Apa aku harus memakai cincin itu sendiri?" tanyanya. Siwon bersorak senang dan memeluk Kyuhyun erat. Segera dipasangkannya cincin itu di jari manis tangan kiri Kyuhyun. Butuh beberapa detik bagi member lain untuk menyadari apa yang terjadi dan kemudian ikut bersorak senang. Akhirnya, _magnae _mereka bisa bahagia.

"_Saranghae, baby_Kyu. _Jeongmal saranghae_." Ucap Siwon dan melumat bibir Kyuhyun, istrinya tak lama lagi, yang segera dibalas Kyuhyun.

"Ehm...jadi seperti ini saja? Sebaiknya kita masuk dan meninggalkan dua sejoli ini." Ucap Heechul, memimpin adik-adiknya masuk kembali ke dalam dorm.

"Kukira akan ada sesuatu yang seru yang akan terjadi." Omel Eunhyuk.

"Memang apa yang kau harapkan terjadi, Nyuk?"

"Seperti Kyuhyun yang menolak dan Siwon akan mengancam melompat bila Kyuhyun masih menolak."

"AKU MENDENGARNYA, _MONKEY_! AKU MENDENGARNYA!" Teriak Siwon yang sekarang sedang bermesraan dengan Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk buru-buru kabur sebelum Siwon mengejar dan melemparnya dari atap dorm ini. Namun Siwon tidak berniat mengejar Eunhyuk. Hatinya terlalu senang untuk merasa kesal karena ucapan Eunhyuk.

"Siwonnie, kapan kau memasang ayunan ini?" tanya Kyuhyun yang tengah rebahan dalam pelukan Siwon. Mereka berdua duduk di ayunan yang juga menjadi bagian dari dekorasi taman kecil itu.

"Saat kau memalingkan wajahmu dan berkedip, _baby_. Daripada itu, sebaiknya kita memikirkan pernikahan kita. _Appa _dan _eomma _sudah menyewa _wedding orginizer_, tapi aku ingin kita menikah di gereja yang...kau tahu maksudku."

"Hmm...seperti kastil? Lalu?"

"Lalu resepsinya bertema pesta kebun. Kau keberatan, _baby_?"

"Tidak. Sama sekali tidak. Wonnie, kenapa kau yang jadi bersemangat? Bukannya urusan seperti itu harusnya aku yang ribut?"

Siwon nyengir kuda. Dia sendiri juga tidak sadar kalau tingkahnya yang _overexcited _membuatnya tampak seperti, emm...uke.

-JHC-

_**The Wedding Day. . .**_

Siwon tersenyum sendiri sambil menatap Kyuhyun. Bahagia. Itu lah yang dirasakannya. Mereka baru saja melangsungkan pernikahan di gereja, yang artinya mereka telah resmi menjadi suami-istri. Senyum dan tawa bahagia tak pernah hilang dari bibir keduanya.

Saat ini mereka berada di pesta kebun dengan para tamu—yang bergantian menyalami dan mengucapkan selamat pada mereka.

"Kui Xian, syukurlah akhirnya kau bahagia. Dan kau Shi Yuan, sebaiknya kau jaga Kui Xian baik-baik atau kalau tidak aku atau Changmin akan merebutnya darimu." Ucap Zhou Mi.

"Tenang saja, aku akan menjaga Kyu dengan baik." Balas Siwon sambil memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun erat.

"Rasanya semua baru saja terjadi kemarin." Kata Kyuhyun. Kedua orang seme di samping dan hadapannya mengangguk. Zhou Mi mengingat kejadian 16 bulan yang lalu, saat mereka pulang dari Cina dan Siwon keluar dari rumah sakit.

Perbuatan Sungmin sudah termasuk dalam upaya pembunuhan, dan dia bisa dipenjara karenanya. Tapi Siwon tidak ingin menuntut apapun, meskipun ada sebersit rasa marah pada dirinya. Mengingat Kyuhyun yang akan jatuh dari lantai tiga bila dia dengan tidak sengaja menggantikan Kyuhyun. Dia hanya ingin Sungmin meminta maaf pada Zhou Mi dan Kyuhyun karena mereka berdua yang akan menjadi korban bila Siwon tidak membaca sms Kyuhyun waktu itu. Oh, Zhou Mi bukan _akan _menjadi korban, tapi sudah menjadi korban. Jangan lupakan insiden pengeroyokan itu.

Jadi Sungmin berlutut meminta maaf dengan menangis pada Kyuhyun dan Zhou Mi yang segera dibalas pelukan oleh Kyuhyun dan membuat member lainnya yang melihatnya menangis terharu. Akhirnya, mereka semua, Super Junior, kembali utuh.

Siwon yang juga mengingat kejadian 16 bulan lalu, kembali menatap Kyuhyun. Dia sama sekali tidak merasa bosan memuji penampilan Kyuhyun hari ini. Dengan stelan jas putih dengan aksen hitam juga wajah chubby dan bahagianya serta bibir merah miliknya yang selalu menyunggingkan senyum manis, Siwon benar-benar ingin melahap Kyuhyun sekarang. O..oh..

"_Baby. ." _bisiknya di telinga kanan Kyuhyun.

"Hmm?"

"Kau selalu cantik, tapi hari ini lebih cantik lagi. Ayo kita membuat anak sekarang." Seketika wajah Kyuhyun merona dan memukul dada bidang Siwon pelan.

"Kalian berdua, ayo cepat ganti baju atau kalian akan ketinggalan pesawat!" seru Jiwon. Menginterupsi kegiatan Siwon menggoda istrinya. Siwon menggerutu dan menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk masuk ke ruangan yang disediakan dan berganti pakaian.

**.**

20 menit kemudian, mereka berdua berpamitan pada keluarga dan member super junior. Mereka akan berbulan madu di Inggris selama dua minggu.

"Selamat jalan, jangan lupa bawa oleh-oleh!"

"Selamat bersenang-senang. Berjanjilah untuk tidak keluar sendirian, Kyunnie!"

"Segera buat keponakan untuk kami!"

"Jaga diri kalian berdua!"

Seruan-seruan seperti itu mengantarkan kepergian WonKyu. Kyuhyun melongokkan kepalanya keluar jendela dan melambai.

"_Bye, _semuanya! Sampai jumpa dua minggu lagi! Aku sayang kalian!"

"Hahh. . .Kyunnie. . .dia mendapatkan seseorang yang dicintainya pada akhirnya. Aku ikut bahagia." Ujar Leeteuk saat mobil yang membawa kedua mempelai itu menghilang dari pandangan. Yang lainnya mengangguk menyetujui.

"Dan sebaiknya kau mencari pacar, Minnie." Sambung Yesung. Sungmin tersenyum dan memikirkan perkataan Yesung. Benar juga. Sebaiknya dia mencari pacar. Mungkin...Sunny? atau penggemarnya? Atau malah si mochi Henry dan Zhou Mi? Sungmin terkekeh sendiri memikirkannya.

.

TBC

Halo, halo. Saya telah kembali karena merasa mendapat panggilan. Entah dari siapa ^^

Ada yang menunggu kelanjutan ff ini? Nggak ada? Aku kecewa #sigh #abaikan

Mian kalo chappie ini nggak memuaskan. Dibuat dalam keadaan darurat, ya know #alesanlu,thor

Dan special thanks to :

**Kyuhyunniewife**, _Hinata Fuyuki H_, **Zhao Lau Xian**, _Kira itu Jung Dabin Naepoppo_, **Meong tini**, _Lady hee hee_, **Ilia funtimes**, _Maykyuminnie_, **love kyuhyuk**, _Cassie Uchiha_, **Snow**,_ Irma 2306_, **Metha'kyuyunjae04'Putri**, _Nekoikoi_, **Cho Tika **_**Hy**_**un**, _KyuMi Bunny_, **DeKyu**, _Kyura_, **Mentari**, _Wonkyu Shipper_, **queen**, _choi ha rin_

Maaf author nggak bisa bales satu-satu karena lagi buru-buru dipanggil untuk segera ke kampus. Huhu..bahkan author sendirian di rumah sama keluarga ke luar kota karena ada kuliah yang nggak jelas ada atau enggaknya T.T

See ya di epilog =D

_**Mind To RnR?**_


	8. Epilog

_**Epilog**_

Terharu.

Ya, aku terharu karena aku telah menikah. Dengan Choi Siwon, laki-laki yang kucintai. Tak ada lagi yang akan memisahkan kami sekarang.

Bahagia.

Hidupku lengkap sekarang. Tidak perlu lagi merasa iri melihat _couple _lain, karena aku sudah memiliki suami.

Senang.

Yeah, yang ini juga tidak ada bedanya dengan bahagia. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkannya dua kali, karena aku sedang hamil anakku dan Siwon. Kami menuruti saran Heechul _hyung _untuk segera memberi member lain keponakan. Untuk diketahui, anak yang kukandung kembar. Aku tak sabar untuk melihat mereka. Pasti mereka akan imut sepertiku. Oke, Siwonnie merengut karena aku tak menyebutkan akan mirip dengannya. Baiklah, anak kami pasti juga akan mirip _appa_nya—semoga saja ke_pervert_an _appa_nya tidak menurun pada si kembar.

-JHC-

Seorang _namja _tampak mondar-mandir di depan ruang operasi dengan raut wajah cemas. Ya, dia sedang menanti istrinya yang sedang dioperasi caesar. Rasanya operasi itu berlangsung setahun. Dan saat pintu ruang operasi terbuka, _namja _itu—Siwon—segera membombardir dokter yang mengoperasi Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana keadaan istri saya? Apakah dia baik-baik saja? lalu bagaimana dengan anakku?"

"Tenang saja, Tuan Choi. Istri Anda selamat, begitu juga bayi Anda. Dua-duanya sehat. Selamat, Tuan Choi. Bayi Anda laki-laki dan perempuan."

Siwon mengembuskan napas lega dan berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena istri dan kedua anaknya selamat.

-JHC

"_Baby, _aku sudah meminta suster untuk membawa anak kita kemari." Kata Siwon pada Kyuhyun yang telah dipindahkan ke kamar rawat.

"Benarkah?" Siwon mengangguk dan tersenyum. Tak berapa lama kemudian, dua orang suster masuk sambil menggendong masing-masing satu bayi. Siwon menerima bayi laki-laki, sementara Kyuhyun menggendong bayi perempuan. Kebahagiaan terpancar di wajah mereka berdua.

"Siwonnie, anak kita cantik dan tampan. Kita akan memberi mereka nama apa?"

Siwon tampak berpikir sejenak. "Bagaimana kalau Choi Soo Young untuk si cantik seperti _eomma_nya, dan Choi Min Ho untuk si tampan seperti _appa_nya?"

"Sooyoung dan Minho ya? Bagus, aku suka. Benar,kan, _little _Sooyoung dan _little _Minho?" Kyuhyun menyentuhkan ujung hidungnya pada ujung hidung putrinya yang tertawa.

"Ngomong-ngomong, di antara mereka yang mana kakaknya?" Siwon dan Kyuhyun sama-sama terdiam.

.

**END**

**.**


End file.
